From A Prince To A Peasant
by koko23
Summary: Shuichi's the heir to the richest family in Japan, and not to metion the most wanted guy. Yuki's just a poor teacher living in a small town at the country side. Two people from two different worlds, but an 'accident' brough them together.
1. Different Worlds

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 1 – Opposite

To be able to live in a eight floors mansion, to be able to have more then fifty rooms in your house, to be able to just sit around and have maids and servants to serve you, to be able to have anything at anytime you want, to be able to act like a king has always been everyone's dream.

But to someone like Shuichi, who was born with loads of money by his side, money and power had always been things that are very natural for him. But because of all the power and money he has, people who gets close to him are usually only after his fortunes. Having to live in the 'fake' world, Shuichi could never feel love, so as times went by,he slowly gave up the hope of finding love again. And instead, he became a playboy, thinking that it will make things way easier for his life if he never take anything seriously.

Shuichi opens the door and slowly steps into his mansion. Maids and servants were already lined up into two rows in front of the door.

All the maids and servants gave a bow. "Welcome back Shuichi-sama."

Shuichi gave a small nod and two maid and servant walks up to Shuichi. The maid slowly takes off Shuichi's coat.

"Shuichi-sama, is this coat comfortable enough?" The maid asked.

"Ya." Shuichi said plainly.

The maid smiles and walks away with the coat.

"Shuichi-sama, are you hungry or thirsty? Do you need anything?" The servant asked

"Is father home?" Shuichi asked

"No sir, Shindou-san is still at work. He phoned earlier and said that he wouldn't make it back for dinner so eat without him." The servant said

"How about mother then?" Shuichi asked again.

"No sir, Miaka-san went to a friend's wedding so she wouldn't be home for dinner either." The servant answered.

Shuichi sighed

"Is there any specific food you would like to have for dinner sir?" The servant asked.

"Shark-fin soup with rice is fine. For dessert I want fresh French cheesecake." Shuichi ordered.

"Yes sir." The servant said.

"I will be in my room doing work so don't come and disturb me unless I called for any of you. Tell me when dinner is ready." Shuichi said.

All the maids and servants bowed again as Shuichi walks towards the stairs. As soon as Shuichi was sure that he is out of the sight of anyone, Shuichi slumps down on to the floor and curled into a ball.

"They are not home again. Always out on their own. I am your son for God's sake. How come they can't make time for me too?" Shuichi whispered.

&&&

"And since one plus one equals two, then two minus one would equals one." Yuki said as he writes on the blackboard.

-Ding Ding-

"Oh, here goes the bell. Remember to do your homework for tomorrow kids." Yuki said smiling.

"Yes Yuki-sensei!" The kids yelled.

"Becareful on the way home." Yuki said.

With that, all the kids ran out of the door. After a few seconds Yuki slowly dropped his smile.

"Annoying kids." Yuki mumbled

Suddenly, someone started to laugh from outside. Yuki frown.

"Just come in Tatusha!" Yuki yelled.

Tatusha slowly steps into the room. "Aniki, seriously, you act so differently in front of the kids and their parents."

Yuki snorted. "Of course. I have an image to uphold. I am Yuki Eiri, the famous handsome teacher of this village."

Tatusha put his hands over his mouths and started to make barfing noises. Yuki sent a glare at his little brother.

Tatusha gave a short laugh. "Aniki, I don't get it. Even though you were born in you had received education from the city and you even completed university. How come you chose to come back and teach for free?"

Yuki stopped and look at Tatusha. "Because kids here are not as fortunate as me to be able to receive education is I decided to come back and be their teacher. Maybe one day, they can go off into the city to start their own lives."

Tatusha smile at his brother. "I guess you are not really as cold hearted as we thought you are."

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, I finished my last story not long ago and I remember saying that I won't write for a while but then school had started and the only word that I can use to describe my classes is boring. XD so I decided to once again starts to write another story. I am just trying out this plot right now so if people don't like it, I will remove this story so please if you are a supporter of mine, leave me a review! 


	2. Great Powers Come Great Responsibilities

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 2 – Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

(Author's Note: In ma story, Shuichi's dad is going to be call Syuu. Is pronounced as Shu-u)

"Okay, get me all the files for Kasaki-san." Syuu said.

"Yes Syuu-sama." The servant bowed.

-Knock Knock-

Shuichi slowly opens the door to his father's study room.

"You called for me dad?" Shuichi asked.

"Shuichi-sama." The servant gave Shuichi a bow.

Shuichi nodded slightly.

"Yes I did Shuichi. You can go out now." Syuu said.

The servant nodded and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Shuichi, take a seat." Syuu instructed his son.

Shuichi nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk.

"Shuichi, I saw you report card today and I can tell you that I am not very happy when I saw you marks." Syuu told his son.

Shuichi frown.

"Don't you dare give me that face Shindou Shuichi. I am your father!" Syuu said angrily.

"Ya, a father who doesn't care about his son at all." Shuichi said

"How am I not caring? If I don't care I would not be here right now talking to your about your poor marks!" Syuu yelled at his son.

"You only care because you don't want me to embarrass you in front of people! I am 19 already and I think it's my choice if I want to do well or not in school!" Shuichi shouted.

"This is not only about you Shuichi. If your marks are like this and the Medias finds out, what will they say about me? They will say I have a dumb son! You know how much that would affect you and mostly me!" Syuu shouted back.

"See! It's always about you you you!" Shuichi said as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Don't you cry Shuichi. Water works doesn't work on me. If the Medias would have saw you like this it won't be a pretty story either." Syuu waved a finger in front of his son.

"See! Is always the Medias!" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi! Listen to me. You are going to be my successor one day and you will inherit all my money and power. My son should e strong and smart. Not some crybaby with low grades." Syuu said.

"Well then I guess you better start working harder with mom again cause I won't be that 'son'." Shuichi sobbed.

"Shuichi, I thought I had taught you this since you were little. 'Great powers comes great responsibility'! Is your job to be perfect for the Shindou family and for the public! No! IS YOUR RESPONSBILITY!" Syuu stood up and slammed his hands on to his desk.

Shuichi shook his head. "Let me tell your something father. Even though I had always get what I want ever since I was little, the poor people had always been happier then I am. Know why? Because they don't need money and power to love them since they family and friends does."

"What nonsense is this? I have to work too you know." Syuu said angrily.

"Father! You have enough money for three generations to come!" Shuichi shouted.

"Ok listen, I have a meeting so we will talk once I come back home you understand? In the mean time I want you to sit in your room and think about your position in the social society." Syuu said.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now father!" Shuichi sneered.

With that, Shuichi stormed out of his father's study.

"No one cares about me! They are all liars!" Shuichi mumbled as he walks away.

"You over there!" Shuichi shouted out some servant who was currently cleaning the windows.

"Yes Shuichi-sama?" The servant bowed.

"Prepare a car for me; I am going to go to a club." Shuichi ordered.

"Yes sir." The servant quickly walks away.

&&&

Yuki and Tatusha walk into their house and a person suddenly jumps out of no where.

"Yuki Yuki! Ryuichi wants to buy more bunnies for the farm! Do we have the money to do so?" Ryuichi said.

Yuki raised his eyebrow and turn to look at Tatusha. "How come you let him stay with us again?"

"Because he lives alone and that's so lonely! Beside, we had an extra room anyways since Nee-san is married to some rich guy in the city." Tatusha said.

"Ok… anyways listen Ryuichi, the money that we earn from the farm is already low. Do you think we will have any extra money for stupid bunnies?" Yuki said.

Ryuichi pouted. "That's not fair. The bunnies in the farm need some new friends."

"I already said no." Yuki half shouted.

Ryuichi's eyes began to water.

"Awww... Aniki is only a rabbit." Tatusha whined.

Yuki's vein popped. "Fine! Go ahead! Get a stupid f#king rabbit. Let just see how badly we will starve to death!"

"Aniki, Ryuichi works really hard in the far. Don't have to be that mean." Tatusha said.

"Fine fine, I am sorry. I am just tired today but the bunny thing is still a no. I just hate people who doesn't gave a shit about money. You are not the only one living you know. Other needs to eat as well." Yuki yelled angrily.

"Okay enough with the shouting already! Some people are trying to get some sleep up here!" Someone yelled from the second floor.

"Mind you own business Hiro!" Yuki yelled.

A loud groan could be heard, then the sound of stomping feet and followed by an opening door.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" Hiro said as he walks down the stairs.

"Ryuichi wants more bunnies!" Ryuichi whined.

"Oh my God Ryuichi! You are the oldest for God's sake! Be more mature!" Hiro said while rolling his eyes.

"Exactly." Yuki said plainly.

"Oh ya Yuki, it's going to rain tonight. We should go check if the stable is locked properly or not. We wouldn't want it to open when it's raining." Hiro said.

Yuki nodded. "We will go later."

&&&

"Shuichi-sama, you seem a bit quiet tonight." A girl said as she pours more wine into Shuichi's cup.

"Why do you care? You are only a whore working in this club." Shuichi said harshly.

"The name is Ayaka, Shuichi-sama! And beside, I am a whore that wants nothing but to pleasure Shuichi-sama." Ayaka said seductively as she ran a hand down Shuichi's chest.

Shuichi smirk. "So you would do anything for money eh?"

"You know you are more important then money. Who wouldn't wanna be Shuichi-sama's bride?" Ayaka whispered in Shuichi's ear.

"And you are one of those people?" Shuichi said playfully.

With that, Shuichi pulls Ayaka into a kiss. Just then a blonde in black suit wants up to them.

"Shuichi-sama, Shindou-san requests you presence back at the house." The blonde said.

Shuichi pushes Ayaka away and glare at the blonde. "No one interrupts me when I am having fun K! You should know that by now. Tell father that I am going to be home late tonight since I am having my daily entertainment right now and beside, it's pouring outside."

"Shuichi-sama, please don't make this any harder for me. Shindou-san requests your presence and I am given permission to use any kind of force to get you home." K said with a bow.

Shuichi cursed under his breath. "Fine, whatever!"

"But Shuichi-sama, you just came! And we didn't even start anything yet." Ayaka said.

"I got tired of you anyways Ayaka. Go find another man to play with." Shuichi said, before standing up and walks towards the exit.

&&&

Just as Shuichi steps out of the club, three men in gangster clothing walks up to Shuichi.

"Yo budding, you Shindou Shuichi?" One of them asked.

Shuichi plainly nodded.

"Good." Was all he said before taking out a gun and shot Shuichi's right leg.

"Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise and gasped. Shuichi falls on to the ground and grasps his leg in pain. Suddenly, a white van pulls up to the sidewalk and the three people lifted Shuichi off the ground and threw him inside the van before getting on themselves.

&&&

The white van sped down the street until it reached a cliff in the middle of no where. As soon as the van stopped, Shuichi was pulled out of the car. By the time Shuichi was already only half conscious and he could only barely see clearly while getting pulled towards the edge of the cliff. They stopped in mid-way as a figure steps in front of Shuichi. Shuichi slowly looks up at the person.

"Look at the great and mighty Shuichi right now!" The person laughed. "I really want to take pictures of you and give it to the Medias but too bad I can't or else they would know that I kidnapped you."

"Bastard, why are you doing this?" Shuichi asked while shaking.

"The Shindou family had been the richest and most power in Japan for many generations and your father is even planning to work with the government to built the perfect shopping mall in Japan, which means that he would be even richer if the project is success." The person explained.

"What does this all have to do with me?" Shuichi asked while grounding his teeth.

"And that's where you come in. You are Shindou Syuu's only son and you are going to be his successor one day so if you somehow disappeared from the face of the Earth, it will be a very shocking news to your father." The person smirked. "Then your father would be too busy trying to find you and I will use the chance to help the government with the project and it would be my turn to shine in Japan." The person started to laugh.

"Let go of me! If you want to win my father, challenge him fairly! Doing this only proves that you are nothing but a low life bastard who picks on kids." Shuichi struggled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, is already come to this and I am afraid you will have to die. Throw him over the cliff." The person ordered

Shuichi was once again being carried. The two people carrying Shuichi stops in front of the edge of the cliff.

"I am sorry sir, we didn't want to do this either. You can only blame that you were born as a Shindou." One of the people said to Shuichi.

Before Shuichi could react to the statement, he found himself being swung back and forth and seconds later he was flying through the air.

"Help!" Shuichi yelled into the night sky as he slowly began to fall.

* * *

Author's Note" Here is the 2nd chapter of ma story. Sorry to keep you waiting cause school is just killing me. XD I never knew this kind of plot will attract people but I am really thankful you guys gave my story a chance. And some of you are even supporting readers for my other stories! Thanks for everything! 3 


	3. Violet Meets Gold

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 3 – Violet Meets Gold

Shuichi scream as he fall down from the cliff.

'I am going to die!' Shuichi thought.

Shuichi closes his eyes and wait for the pain to come. But after a while Shuichi felt himself landing on something soft. He opens his eyes and wipes some of the raindrops away from his face and look around. Fortunate for him, Shuichi had landed in a truckload of hay. Shuichi slowly begin to sit up but a pain in his leg shot through his whole body and he quickly lie back down.

'Why did I have to land on the hay? Why can't I just die?' Shuichi thought as he began to sob.

"My life is ruined now and to top it off I am going to starve and die slowly. Stupid hay!" Shuichi said as he covers his face with his hands.

Rains continue to fall mercilessly down on Shuichi.

"Why can't God show just a bit mercy on me?" Shuichi mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Someone suddenly asked.

Shuichi move his hands away and look up. A red head and a blonde were standing beside the truck while staring down at him. Hiro move his hand to touch Shuichi's right leg but Shuichi flinches and pushes Hiro's hand away.

"Wow hey there. Your leg is hurt and we should treat it right now before it gets infected." Hiro said worriedly.

Shuichi stare blankly at Hiro.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"Oh my God Hiro, this is going to take all day if you just keep talking to him like that." Yuki said with annoyance.

Yuki pushes Hiro aside and lifted Shuichi up, bride-style. Shuichi gasped in surprise and began to push away from Yuki but Yuki only tightens his grip.

"Look kiddo, you better stop moving around now if you know what's good for you." Yuki warned.

"Just leave me here! I want to die!" Shuichi said angrily.

"Listen closely, we can't just leave you here to rot to death since this is our farm and beside, you are hurt right now. I don't know what happened to you but no one deserves to die so you are coming back with us no matter you like it or not." Yuki said aggressively.

Shuichi's eyes widen as he looked Yuki in the eye. For the first time in his life he could fell care and protected. Shuichi wraps his arms around Yuki's shoulders and starts to cry aloud.

"What' wrong wit you?" Yuki asked in surprise.

Shuichi just shook his head and continue to cry. Yuki sighed and hug Shuichi closer to his chest.

"Is okay kiddo. Everything is going to be fine." Yuki reassured the pink hair boy.

&&&

It had only been a few hours since Shuichi had disappeared and it was already front-page news and everyone was out on the streets looking for the rich heir. Unfortunately for the police and the Shindou family that there was no witness at that time so they are already out of clues.

"K! You were out with Shuichi! How the hell did he get kidnapped? I want an explanation now!" Syuu shouted angrily at the blonde.

"I am sorry sir. After I informed Shuichi-sama, I guess I couldn't resist a drink so I… u know…. And then I heard a gun shot and when I got out of the club, Shuichi was no where in sight." K explained.

"And you call yourself a pro bodyguard? I especially hired you from America but now my son disappeared! I really don't' know should I kill you for losing the Shindou's next successor or not. I already have enough things to worry about and now something like this happened!" Syuu said with a sigh.

"I will do my best to find Shuichi-sama." K said.

Syuu waved his hand. "You can go now."

K bowed and left the room.

Syuu sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Worrying about you son, Shindou-san?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Come in Tohma." Syuu said.

Tohma steps into the studying room and gave Syuu a small bow

"So tell me Tohma, what kind of win blew you here today?" Syuu asked.

"I heard what happened to Shuichi so decided to drop by and see if there is anything I can do." Tohma said.

"News sure travels fast eh?" Syuu sighed, yet again.

"Is a good thing I came though cause look at what I found here. Shindou-san worrying about his son. You were always so hard on the boy and I had been wondering how long would he be able to stand it before he breaks down from your high expectations." Tohma chuckled.

"If you are here to make me feel bad then I am afraid you are not welcome here." Syuu raised his voice a little.

"My apologize Shindou-san. But I am just worry about Shuichi." Tohma said while taking a seat in front of Syuu's desk.

Syuu gave a short laugh. "Don't you have your own problems to worry about? You wife Mika-san is two months pregnant."

Tohma smiled. Mika is a big girl now so she doesn't need her husband to be with her all the time."

"Hope you are really ready to be a father at this age Tohma. If it was possible I never would have had one anyways. They might look cute when they are small but wait until they get to puberty, they would be nothing but a pain in the neck." Syuu said

"Don't worry Shindou-san; I am sure Shuichi would turn up soon." Tohma said comfortingly.

"Ya, either the corpse or his live body. Didn't you say you were going to visit your brothers-in-law today?" Syuu asked.

"Oh, Mika wasn't feeling well today so we decided to go tomorrow instead." Tohma answered.

Syuu nodded. "Have fun being poor for a week."

Tohma chuckled. "But it's really not that bad at all. I always go there when I have a lot of things on my mind or when I am really tired since that place is so smoothing and is not complicated at all."

Syuu laughed. "Who would have guessed that the hard working Tohma would get tired from work?"

Tohma returned the laugh. "Well, I guess expect the unexpected then. It's been a thrill being able to talk again Shindou-san but I am afraid I have to go now. I promised dinner with Mika."

"Very well. Have a decent evening." Syuu said.

"You too." Tohma said, while walking out of the room.

&&&

Shuichi slowly opens his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

"Where am I?" Shuichi said weakly.

"You are at my house." A voice came from beside Shuichi.

Shuichi went stiff for a moment before turning to look beside him and gasped.

"Why in the world am I sleeping on the same bed with you!" Shuichi shouted in surprise.

Yuki groaned. "Don't be so noisy in the morning!"

"Oh my God! What the hell did you do to me?" Shuichi said nervously.

"Ok, before you go and have your little nervous break down, would you please remove your hands?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

Shuichi look down at his hands, which were holding on to Yuki's shirt. Shuichi blushes hard and let go of his hands quickly.

"Thank you. You wouldn't let me go ever since yesterday." Yuki said while getting out of bed.

"No… Thank you." Shuichi said while staring at Yuki.

Yuki turn to look at Shuichi. Violet locks with gold.

"Um… well… we… I… we got a doctor to at your leg yesterday night so you… you shouldn't get out of bed today at all unless you wants to reopen your wound." Yuki suddenly found himself getting nervous as he stares into those eyes.

Shuichi grinned. "How should I call you?"

"Huh?" Yuki said confusedly.

"Well unless you want me to call you Blonde-san, I suggest that you give me your name right now." Shuichi frowned.

"Yuki Eiri." Yuki said as he sends a glare to Shuichi.

"So Yuki-san? You can call me Shuichi." Shuichi said.

"Just leave it to just Yuki." Yuki said.

-Knock Knock-

Someone knocks on the door and then three people steps into the room.

"You are wake. How are you feeling right now?" Hiro asked while setting a plate of food on the side table.

"I am feeling better now, thanks for the hospitality." Shuichi gave a bow.

Hiro smile a bit. "I am Hiro by the way."

"I am Shuichi." Shuichi introduced himself.

Tatusha steps forward and held out a hand. "I am Tatusha."

Shuichi took his hand and gave it a little shake before letting go. "Is it me or do you look…"

"Like him?" Tatusha said pointing to Yuki. "I know I do. I am his younger brother by the way."

Before Shuichi could say anything, a figure suddenly jumped and hung on to him.

"Me Ryuichi na no da!" Ryuichi said happily. "Aww… you are hurt! Kumugaroo will keep you company." Ryuichi said as he shoved his little bunny toy to Shuichi.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow and stare at the bunny. "Um…. thanks I guess…. I haven't had one of these before."

Ryuichi gasped in surprise. "You haven't had a doll before?"

Shuichi smile sadly and shook his head. "My dad never allows it, not even when I was young. He said it is too childish and not fit for a real man."

Ryuichi pats Shuichi lightly on the head. "There there, you have one now. Should we contact you family? Where do you leave by the way?"

Shuichi's eyes widen for a moment before putting his head down and let his bangs covering his eyes. Tatusha, Hiro and Yuki turn to look at each other.

"He is tired right now Ryuichi so we should leave him alone to sleep. Let's go out." Yuki told the bunnies lover.

Hiro and Tatusha pulls Ryuichi out the door. Yuki stare at Shuichi for a moment before turning around and walk out but he stopped just before the door.

"You are free to stay here until you feel you are ready to leave." Yuki said without looking back.

Once Yuki was out of the room, Shuichi took Kumugaroo and threw it hard to the other side of the room and let out a frustrating yell.

* * *

Author's Note: Lol, sorry for the long over-due update but I would just like to say that I am really still alive! Lol, anyways, and so the gang meets and Shuichi is finally given into his weak side. Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapters. Please stay tune for the next! XD 


	4. Surprise Surprise

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 4 – Surprise Surprise

Shuichi couldn't sleep for the whole night. He is in pain right now. Not only because of his wounded leg but also his heart. When his father was too busy with his work to even care about him, Shuichi had lost the feeling of 'love'. When his mother was too busy going out with other rich wives and doesn't even find time for him, Shuichi had lost the feeling of 'care'. When his father confronted him about his marks and told him to be more worthy Shindou and Shuichi finds out that Syuu only cares about him because f the Shindou family, Shuichi had lost his 'trust'.

From the day that he was born till now, everything that he did was not for himself but for his family. Get a lot of pressures to uphold a perfect rich boy image that Shuichi had to try so hard to and not to mention not embarrassing his father. But inside that shell only lays a heart broken child, waiting for someone to love and care about him.

'Would I be able to find someone who understands me some day?' Shuichi thought sadly as he stares at the ceiling while lying in bed.

-Knock Knock-

Shuichi slowly sits up on the bed and look towards the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Ryuichi steps in with a bright and cheerful smile. Ryuichi look at Shuichi and dropped his smile instantly. "You are crying again Shuichi!" Ryuichi pouted. "Is bad crying all alone! Tell Ryuichi-nii what happened!"

Shuichi quickly wipe his tears away. 'I was crying?' Shuichi thought.

"Is just that my leg is hurting right now." Shuichi lied.

Ryuichi frowned. Shuichi looks away. Ryuichi sighed and stalks over to the bed.

"Let's go down together then. Yuki made breakfast and we are waiting for you to join us." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi quickly nodded. "I am hungry!"

Ryuichi smile and offers a hand to Shuichi. "Let's go down together then!"

Shuichi stare at Ryuichi's hand and shook his head. "Is okay, I can go down on my own."

'I can never rely on anyone because that was how I was brought up. Father had always said, you are always alone in the outside world, there are no real friends.' Shuichi thought.

"But you leg is not fully healed yet! Let me help you!" Ryuichi insisted.

Ryuichi grabs Shuichi's arm. Shuichi struggled.

"Let go! I don't need you help!" Shuichi said angrily.

Ryuichi flinches from Shuichi's words and move back a few steps.

"I… I am sorry. I only wanted to help. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." Ryuichi said innocently while biting kumarguroo's ear.

Shuichi realized what he did and quickly apologize. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh. I was just… just too hungry! How about we go down now?"

Ryuichi instantly lightened up and nodded.

&&&

"Maybe we should ask him what happened. Did you see him last night? Is obvious that something unbearable happened to him." Tatusha said as he places forks on the dining table.

"Well, is also obvious that he doesn't want to talk about it. Just leave it, he will tell us when he is ready." Yuki said while taking a seat around the table.

"But what sort of cruel thing could have happened to that poor thing?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Maybe he got robbed and raped." Tatusha laughed.

"How?" Hiro asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Like after he got robbed, the robber wants to rape him but he tries to run away so the robber shot him in the leg so he couldn't get away." Tatusha laughed.

"On our hay truck? That's just disgusting!" Hiro made a face of disgust.

"Are you stupid? We would have heard the gun shot if something like that really happened. Is obvious that he didn't got hurt around here. Yuki snapped.

Just then, Ryuichi and Shuichi began to walk downstairs and interrupted their conversation. Shuichi was struggling with his steps while Ryuichi was looking nervously at him from behind.

"Oh my god!" Shuichi yelled when he slipping on a step.

Ryuichi quickly steps forward and grabbed onto his arm, preventing him from falling.

"You should really let me help you! Don't force yourself to your limit." Ryuichi said worriedly.

Shuichi snatched his hand away and glare and Ryuichi.

"Mind your own business! I don't need your help to do something this simple. Back at home my dad would never even give a sh#t even if I fall off the stairs as long as I don't trip in front of everyone and embarrassed him!" Shuichi said.

"But I am worried about you!" Ryuichi whined.

Shuichi blinks a few times at the green hair boy.

"Please?" Ryuichi asked cutely.

Shuichi look at his leg and frown. Shuichi shook his head and continue to try to walk down the stairs. Ryuichi could only follow quietly with a sad face. Hiro, Tatusha and Yuki could only stare at Shuichi as he struggles down the steps. As soon as Shuichi got to the bottom, he couldn't help but releases a laugh.

"HA! I can stand on my own too father!" Shuichi shouted.

"If you are finish, how about joining us at the table? You had kept us waiting." Yuki scold.

Shuichi sent Yuki a glare. "No one orders me around! I will come when I feel like it!"

"What kind of attitude is that? You are not the king you know." Yuki snapped.

"Watch your mouth blonde, is not wide to get me angry." Shuichi warned.

"What are you going to do? Get your father to sue me? Who do you think you are? The richest kind in all of Japan?" Yuki said angrily.

"Ok ok, that's enough. Shuichi is injured; just give him a break Yuki. Come sit down Shuichi." Hiro said.

Shuichi smirked. "At least someone knows how to respect other people."

"Stupid brat." Yuki said under his breath.

"Let's eat." Ryuichi said happily.

Shuichi look at his plate and raised his eyebrow.

"Eggs? Ham? And Bacons? What is with these cheap foods?" Shuichi said harshly.

"This is what we usually eat for breakfast… isn't eggs and hams what people usually eat?" Tatusha asked.

"Not for me!" Shuichi said angrily.

"Well then you highness, what do you eat for breakfast?" Yuki said mockingly.

"It depends what kind of style of food I wanted to eat that morning and the chef will cook it for me. If I want Italian food, it would be garlic bread with spaghetti and meatballs and a piece of tiramisu to top it off. If it's Chinese style, it would be shark fin soups with rice." Shuichi said.

Yuki raises an eyebrow. "Liar."

"No I am not!" Shuichi shouted.

"If you are really that rich, why are you here right now? Tell us the name of your rich family and we will contact them for you, Shuichi-sama!" Yuki mocked.

"I… I… my father don't care what happens to me. He is probably very happy right now since his 'burden' had disappeared so they don't have to worry about me embarrassing them anymore." Shuichi said sadly.

"Oh my god! How come your moods changes so fast! One second you act like a rich brat, and then suddenly you are all sad and disappointed." Yuki half shouted.

"You know what? You are just like a stressed businessman or something like that. Our brother-in-law has the same problem. You can never guess his moods." Tatusha laughed.

"Brother-in-law?" Shuichi asked.

Tatusha nodded. "He is some rich guy in the big city. He is the boss of a music company. By the way, he is going to visit us today."

"I see…" Shuichi said while taking a bite on the ham. A second later he spitted it back out onto the table.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki asked angrily.

"This is disgusting." Shuichi said angrily.

A vein on Yuki's head popped.

"You know what? If you don't like these 'normal' foods, then don't eat at all because this is all we have." Yuki snapped, not happy about the fact that his cooking had jus been put down. "Even Tohma is not as picky as you!"

"Someone mentioned my name?" A voice suddenly came from the doorway.

"Speaking of the devil. Here he is." Tatusha said.

Tohma chuckled and walk into the dining room. Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise as Tohma steps into the room.

"Sorry for walking in without knocking but the front door was unlocked." Tohma said.

"Oh great." Hiro slaps his forehead. "The front door lock is broken again."

"Is a good thing though since I heard that you guys are saying something about me not being picky as someone." Tohma said with a smile.

"You know it's so impolite to eavesdrop other people's conversation Tohma." Yuki sent a glare at Tohma

"Oh but you were the one who talks too loud Eiri. Me and Mika could hear you all the way outside of the house." Tohma gave a chuckle.

"Mind your own business. Where is Mika?" Yuki asked.

"She is still in the car. So… who was Yuki yelling at this time? That person must be really good if he can get Yuki this angry."

Ryuichi ran over to Tohma's side. "Let me introduce you!"

Tohma laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Ryuichi."

Ryuichi smile. "You should come here more often Tohma; it's been almost four months since I last saw you."

"But I have my company to take of. The boss can't always go off on vacations." Tohma explained.

"Is alright, I understands." Ryuichi smile. "He is Shuichi by the way. You can call him Shu-chan." Ryuichi points to Shuichi.

Tohma froze after hearing that name. "Shuichi..." Tohma look towards the table and saw the pink hair boy sitting on a chair while staring at him with the same kind of surprise eyes that he has on his own face.

* * *

Author's Note: I have nothing to say to defend myself. Please feel free to swear and yell at me. I know I deserve it all. I haven't update for over four months or so. But I am still alive and well, is just being a gr.11 means a lot of homework. Don't worries, I already write the whole story so I just need to post each chapter on one by one. I will understand if no one is reading this anymore but I would be really thankful if you are willing to forgive me. 


	5. Suggestion?

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 5 - Goodbye Rich Brat Shuichi:

Tohma blink his eyes a few times, just to make sure were his eyes playing tricks on him or not. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Shuichi quickly looks away and turn to look at the wall instead.

"Shuichi…" Tohma said.

Ryuichi blink a few times and looked from Tohma to Shuichi back and forth. "Something wrong Tohma?"

Tohma shook his head slowly and then turn to look at Ryuichi. "Oh, nothing big. Shuichi just looks like one of my good friends' son."

"But your friends are all the other rich guys. So their sons must be rich also. Why would someone like that be here right now?" Ryuichi asked confusedly.

Tohma gave a short laugh. "True. Wrong person then. Short pink hair, violet colored big round eyes, looks like a girl from the back. Just too similar."

Ryuichi scratched his head. "Shu-chan is like that too."

"Speaking of rich boys Tohma, I heard on the radio that the only son of the Shindou family had been kidnapped." Tatusha asked in curiosity.

Shuichi flinches instantly at Tatusha's words.

"Humph, just another normal day-to-day routine between high class rich people. We don't have to worry about it, is not like it would make a difference if we know he is gone or not. See! That's why I hate rich people. A simple kidnap can cause this much news and now everyone is looking for this 'lost prince'. You don't see anyone trying to help find a little girl when she got kidnapped last week." Yuki said annoyed.

"Rich people are human beings too you know! You have no right to bad mouth them just because you live in a poor village!" Shuichi shouted angrily.

Silence filled the room as all eyes focused on Shuichi.

Shuichi realized his sudden burst out and blushes. "Sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

"You…" Tohma said, and shook his head.

Shuichi sighed in defeat. 'I guess we really are too different.'

"Well, Mika is still back in the car waiting for me to get her." Tohma said suddenly.

"We will give you a hand Tohma. I bet nee-san brought a lot of heavy luggage." Tatusha said.

"Trust me, let's just say that even using ten fingers and then toes still won't be enough to count how much luggage she had brought with her." Tohma said with a sweatdrop.

"Then Ryuichi, please stay here with Shuichi and look after him while we are out." Hiro said.

Ryuichi nodded and ran back to sit beside Shuichi and gave him a great big bear hug. Shuichi forced a smile and awkwardly pushes Ryuichi away after a few seconds. With that, Hiro, Tatusha and Yuki walked out the door. Tohma watched as the three left and then turn to look at Shuichi.

"Shuichi, I would like to talk with you for a minute. Mind coming upstairs with me?" Tohma asked.

"Sorry but I am not interest in guys. Don't you already have a wife sir?" Shuichi said coldly.

"I am being serious here Shuichi. Come with me or else." Tohma raised his voice at the pink hair boy.

Shuichi flinches at Tohma's voice and hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Can Ryuichi come too?" Ryuichi asked with a bright smile.

Tohma shook his head lightly. "Sorry Ryuichi. I need to talk to Shuichi alone. It won't be long, I promise."

Ryuichi pouted. "You guys are leaving Ryuichi behind. So mean."

Tohma smile. "Please understand Ryuichi. I promised we will be back soon so you can play with Shuichi again ok?"

Ryuichi stopped and thought for a moment. "Ok, but don't keep Shu-chan for too long. Ryuichi gets lonely."

Shuichi began to struggle to stand up. Tohma sees this and walk to Shuichi, lifting him up with both arms and walk up the stairs.

&&&

Tohma walk towards the closest room from the stairs, which was naturally Shuichi's room because it was easier for him to travel. Tohma kicks open the door, walk inside, kick the door close and then stalk over to the bed and slowly put Shuichi down.

"Is there something wrong sir? What business to you has with me?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. Even if you act like another person I know it's you Shindou Shuichi. There isn't another guy in Japan that has the same features as you do. These pink hair and violet eyes. Especially when you shouted out at Yuki earlier after he said some bad things about high class people." Tohma said.

Shuichi stopped and stare at Tohma.

"Why the silent treatment? I didn't intentionally come to find you. No one, including myself, would have ever, EVER imagined that the powerful son Shuichi-sama would end up in this out-dated place." Tohma said while staring back into Shuichi's eyes.

Shuichi stayed silent.

"Speak. You have a mouth right? I won't know what you're thinking unless you open up your mouth and tell me Shuichi-kun." Tohma's voice softens.

"Tohma…" Shuichi started. "Why do I have to be so different from other people?"

Tohma was taken back a little by Shuichi's question. "Shuichi, your family had been the richest family in Japan for more then five generations. Of course you would be different. You have money, and not to mention loads of powers. Who would ever dare to cross with the Shindou family? You can get anything, anytime you want."

"Are human beings always like this? When they don't have something, they would crave for it. But when we get what we want, we would slowly get tired of it and wishes for something more. Everyone thinks that being rich and powerful would be perfect and excellent but that's because they don't know the real side of our lives. Yes, money does get you anything you want. But wouldn't it be so much better if you can actually work for the stuffs that you crave for and when you finally get it in the end, doesn't it feel great knowing that you archived your goals all by yourself?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma smile at Shuichi. "Shuichi, I never thought you would feel this way. Such deep words. You are really not a kid anymore."

"Tohma, to tell you the truth, my father had been putting a lot more pressures on me lately because I am coming to the age where I would soon help take care of the company for my dad. He doesn't want a son like me; Shindou Syuu wanted a perfect son. Shindou Shuichi was brought to this world for one purpose only, which is to inherit my family and carry on the generations. I wasn't born because my parents wanted a son to love." Shuichi stated coldly.

Tohma shook his head. "Shuichi, Shindou-san had been really worried about you."

"That's because his **only **son is gone. I was his only bloodline left." Shuichi said sadly. "That's the only reason why he would be sad. If I had a brother, he wouldn't have even care if I got cut into pieces and get thrown into the Pacific Ocean to feed sharks."

"That's not true. Shindou-san is stubborn and is a workaholic. I know that. But that doesn't mean that he don't feel anything. I paid a visit to him not long after you were kidnapped. He is actually very easy to read if you get to know him. I know that he is worried about you even though all that he could say was cold words. There is not a single parent in the world who doesn't love their children. They brought you up Shuichi, 19 years is not a short period of time." Tohma said.

Shuichi shook his head and put his head down, letting his bangs covering his face. "My father? Love me? I know that he has a lot of things to take care of. I know my mother does as well. Is not like I don't understand that. Is just that the only thing that I asked for ever since I was a little kid is that I would be able to eat dinner with my whole family every night. If not even once a week would be nice as well. Now I barely even see my father home because he always has to stay for work. My mother is always out with those other rich governments' wives. Is that really even too much to ask for?"

Tohma let out a sigh. "Shuichi, now know that I know it's hard to be a rich man' son. The way that Shindou-san had been treating you, I am sure when Shindou-san was young, your grandfather had treated him the same way as well. I am sure that Shindou-san had gone through the same thing that you did before Shuichi. Is not easy to be the head of the house. That's how every Shindou's first son was brought up."

"Please, no more. Tohma, I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to the world that isn't right for me. I don't want to go back living with a life that doesn't belong to me. I am sick and tired of everything. I want out. Even for a little while, I want freedom." Shuichi said tiredly.

"Shuichi…" Tohma said, not knowing what to do.

"It would have been much better if I would have died when I fell off the cliff." Shuichi said sadly.

"Shuichi, please don't be like this. If… if you really want a short vacation from all these problems, how about staying here for a while then?" Tohma suggested.

"Huh?" Shuichi said in surprise while raising his head to look at Tohma.

"Stay here and relax for a while Shuichi. Stay until you are ready to face the world again. I am sure Ryuichi and the others would be happy to have you stay with them. Especially Ryuichi. It's been a while since Ryuichi had found someone that he loves to play with so much. " Tohma explained.

Shuichi thought for a moment. "Then what about my father?"

"Shuichi, just leave these things behind for now. Enjoy your time here. I am sure it won't be that much problem if you 'disappeared' from the world for a while. Everything would be alright once you go back anyways." Tohma said with a smile.

"Then… you won't tell father that I am here?" Shuichi asked.

Tohma shook his head. "I would be here for a while too Shuichi. I promise you I won't tell your father where you are. Ok?"

Shuichi's eyes began to water.

"Shuichi…?" Tohma said concernedly.

Shuichi suddenly lean forward and grabbed onto Tohma's waist.

"Tohma!" Shuichi cried.

Tohma blushes lightly and return the hug. "There there Shuichi. Please don't cry anymore."

&&&

"Omg Mika, what did you bring?" Yuki asked angrily as he entered the house.

"Just a few things that I picked up for you guys. No need to thank me." Mika said as she, Hiro and Tatusha enters after Yuki.

"Welcome back!" Ryuichi said happily while bouncing around on his chair.

"Ryuichi, where is Shuichi and Tohma?" Tatusha asked while looking around the house.

"Tohma took Shuichi upstairs." Ryuichi said.

"Upstairs? To do what?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Ryuichi don't know! But they left Ryuichi and Kumagoro behind!" Ryuichi said while pouting. "And it's already been like 15mins!"

"Who is this Shuichi?" Mika asked.

"He is a boy we found near the farm. He was hurt from a bullet so we brought him here." Hiro answered.

Mika nodded understandingly. "I see."

"Tohma suddenly asked Shuichi to go up with him and left Ryuichi! He even lifted Shuichi up and climbed up the stairs!" Ryuichi said while biting his rabbit.

Silence filled the room. Gazes were exchanged from around the room.

Ryuichi suddenly interrupted. "Me going to see what they are doing!"

Ryuichi ran up the stairs.

"Hey! It's impolite to eavesdrop other people!" Yuki said while running after Ryuichi.

"Shu-chan and Tohma won't care if it's Ryuichi!" Ryuichi said.

Ryuichi finally reaches the top of the stairs and stopped to look around the second floor. "Where can they be?"

"There!" Ryuichi said pointing a finger at Shuichi's room. Ryuichi was about to run again when suddenly Yuki grabbed hold on his shirt, preventing him from running any further.

"Hey hey! Lemme go! Let go of Ryuichi!" Ryuichi said while struggling.

"What did I told you? Are you stupid or something? No means no." Yuki said annoyed.

"Ryuichi want to go!" Ryuichi began to walk, using his whole strength against Yuki.

Yuki tried to pull Ryuichi back but he accidentally tripped on his leg and fell forward, pushing Ryuichi along with him.

"Wahhh!" Yuki and Ryuichi both screamed as they bang into Shuichi's room door and breaking it, both landing face down onto the broken door.

Shuichi and Tohma were taken by surprise and could only stare at them with wide eyes.

Yuki quickly regained himself and stood up. "What is…"

Yuki stopped mid-sentenced when he looked up at Tohma and Shuichi. Ryuichi quickly stood up as well and look at Tohma and Shuichi in a very awkward position. Yuki made a face of disgust and turn his head away from the two.

"Wahhhh!" Ryuichi screamed from the top of his lung.

Hiro, Mika and Tatusha hurried up the stairs and into Shuichi's room.

"What's wrong?" Tatusha asked as he ran in.

"What are you guys doing!" Mika said angrily.

Tohma and Shuichi quickly broke apart.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note: -smile smile- Uh… I am innocent? -dodges all the tomatoes that were thrown at her- I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I truly am. Sorry, I was really busy cause there were final exams and projects and all those things. Now I have summer school. so my summer had not really started yet. Um… I hope this update is not too late?... Thanks for anyone who is still waiting for me…. 


	6. Whole New Point Of View

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 6 – Whole New Point Of View

Tohma and Shuichi quickly broke apart.

"I will only ask one more time, what the hack were you guys doing!" Mika asked angrily.

"Uh… Mika!" Tohma said nervously. "Please calm down; it's not what you think."

"Actions speak louder then words Tohma." Yuki said.

"Eiri! You are not helping!" Tohma send a quick glare at Yuki's way.

"I want a good explanation right now Tohma or else I swear here and now then you will never see me or your baby again." Mika said more forcefully.

"Mika! Please! Shuichi was just very depressed at the moment so I gave him a comfort hug!" Tohma said while grabbing Mika's arms.

Mika uses all her strengths to push Tohma away. "Stay away from me you heartless monster! Me and you have been married for more then three years and it has to be now that I discover your true side. Am I just a tool for you to cover up in front of the Medias so that no one would found out that you are a homosexual? Or should I say bisexual?"

"Mika!" Tohma pull Mika towards him and whisper into her ears. "Shuichi is Shindou Syuu's son. It's a long story, I will tell you later but for now, please be understanding and don't mention anything about Shuichi being the son of the richest guy in Japan."

Mika's eyes instantly widen in surprise and quickly cover her mouth. Hiro, Ryuichi, Yuki and Tatusha look at them confusedly.

"Ahahahahahaha… Tohma is just being friendly with Shuichi I see. I over reacted a bit just now." Mika said with a short laugh.

"Mika, being friendly with a guy that you have just met for a few minutes isn't just being friendly." Yuki argued.

"Oh Eiri, you are thinking too much now. Nothing is going on between them. Shuichi is not gay." Mika said in return. "Especially because he is the successor of the richest family in Japan." Mika whispered the last part.

"Huh?" Yuki said while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… nothing." Mika shook her head. "Um well, me and Tohma have to start putting our stuff away now or else we won't have anywhere to sleep tonight! We will come down later to meet with you guys!"

"Uhuh… right Mika." Tohma quickly said. "Let's get going"

Tohma grabbed Mika's hand and dashed out the room, leaving Shuichi, Yuki, Tatusha, Hiro and Ryuichi dumbfounded.

"Uh… I am going to go to bathroom first!" Shuichi said quickly as he walks as fast as he can out of the room.

"Would someone please tell me what just happened?" Yuki said confusedly as he looks around the room for an answer.

"We know as much as you do." Hiro replied shortly.

"Um… let's just forget about it and go down and eat. You have work remember?" Tatusha said directly to Yuki.

&&&

"Ugh!" Syuu said as he threw his cell-phone at the vase on the bookshelf, which caused it to knock off and crashed onto the marble floor, shattering into many pieces. A servant rushes in and stares in awe at the scene.

"Syuu-sama, please! This vase is an import from Egypt. You spent forty million dollars on this thing." The servant said nervously.

"Who cares about this ugly thing anyways! My only desire right now is for my son to come back!" Syuu yelled at the servant.

The poor servant trembled in fear.

"Get out! Get out right now!" Syuu shouted.

The servant quickly took his leave and closes the door behind him. Syuu pants heavily and stumbled onto the nearby couch.

"This is insane! I have got to find Shuichi soon." Syuu whispered into the quite room.

&&&

"When is that spoiled brat going to come back down for breakfast!" Yuki said angrily.

"Calm down Yuki. Shu-chan is injured. It takes him a while to get from places." Ryuichi defended Shuichi.

"That's why I told you to bring him his breakfast instead! I am a teacher you know, its 8:00am already. School starts in 30mins and that pink hair idiot is still in the bathroom. What? Is he stuck or something? If it's not impolite to eat without waiting for everyone to come to the table first, I would have finished eating without him." Yuki said while kicking the table in anger.

"Awww, don't be mean Yuki. I am sure Shuichi will come down soon." Ryuichi said.

"That baka pink hair idiot!" Yuki said even angrier.

"Who are you calling a pink hair idiot? You're the yellow hair gorilla!" Shuichi shouted back at Yuki from the top of the stairs.

Yuki sent a glare at Shuichi as he made his way slowly down the stairs. Shuichi just ignored Yuki and took a seat beside Ryuichi.

"Finally, for heaven's sake. You are here." Yuki said tiredly.

"If you are in a hurry then go ahead and eat first. No one told you to wait." Shuichi said annoyedly.

"For your information everyone always eat breakfast together to start the day off. Is what we always do since it's impolite to start eating without waiting for a family member. How in the world were you brought up?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Family?... Me?..." Shuichi repeated slowly.

Hiro smile at Shuichi. "Of course. God brought us together and since you're with us at the moment, we considered you as one of us."

Shuichi can't help but feel warm at Hiro's words. "Thanks"

"Oh my god. Such fast changing emotions." Yuki said while shaking his head.

"At least I am not the one who pretends to be a nice teacher in front of other people but turn into an exact opposite when you are home." Shuichi counter back.

"Actually Shu-chan, Yuki really is a nice person but he is just not the kind of people that like to express his feelings out in the open and show his true face to other people." Ryuichi said with a mouth full of milk.

Shuichi raised his eyebrows. "You sure we are talking about the same person here?"

Ryuichi nodded. Yuki slaps his hands on the table and stood up. "Thanks for the meal Tatusha. I have to get to school now." Yuki said plainly.

"You know it doesn't hurt to express your feelings one in a while." Shuichi said as he takes a bite from his egg.

Tatusha smile. "That would be really hard for the ice king."

Shuichi continued to eat his food while Yuki walk towards the door but stopped before he reaches the door.

"Hey, I am not coming back for lunch today by the way Tatusha. Can you make lunch and bring it to me?" Yuki asked.

Tatusha nodded. "Sure."

Yuki turn back around and continued his way out of the house.

"He is really strange. Such bad attitude. Is he always like this?" Shuichi asked.

"You will get use to it sooner or later Shuichi. Let's just say he doesn't really open up to people easily." Hiro said.

Shuichi shook his head lightly before resuming to his meal. Ryuichi quickly finishes his food and stood up.

"I am sorry Shuichi but I have to take my leave now. The animals at the farm are waiting for their breakfast." Ryuichi said as he wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Oh ya, I forgot. You guys own a farm." Shuichi said.

Ryuichi nodded. "Bye bye Shuichi. I will see you later today." With that Ryuichi ran out the door.

"Hey hey! I am coming with you." Hiro said as he ran after Ryuichi.

Tatusha chuckled. "Still full of energy as always."

"I am going to take a walk around the village." Shuichi said and got up and slowly walks out the door.

"But what about… the dishes?" Tatusha said all alone with a sweatdrop. "I guess he is not used to tidying up after meals as well…"

&&&

Shuichi steps into the bright and warm sunlight and couldn't help but stretches. There's a saying that 'money can't buy happiness.' Compare to all the money, women, cars, mansions and so much more that he owns, today, Shuichi finally realized that it is true. Even simple lives can find happiness and maybe even happier. He had only been here for a day or two and it had already been the most relaxing days in Shuichi's whole life.

Shuichi walk to a nearby tree and lied down under the shades.

"I had never thought that there can still be such a place in this world. Everyday I had to pretend to be someone I am not. I am not a tool that is borned to carry on my family. I get tired too. I have feelings too. I am a human being just like everyone else. What am I really to father anyways?" Shuichi whispered quietly to the blue sky.

Shuichi closes his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is nice."

A gust of wind suddenly blew by, Shuichi's hair moves with the movement of the wind. Soon, light snoring sounds could be heard.

&&&

"Shuichi!" Tatusha shouted from the house.

Shuichi squirm a little from the shout.

"Shuichi! Where are you?" Tatusha shouted from the house again.

Shuichi shot up from his sleep and looks around. "Huh? Tatusha?"

Shuichi got up slowly and walk back to the house.

"There you are Shuichi!" Tatusha said as Shuichi steps through the door.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Shuichi said.

"Nono, I am sorry I interrupted your nap but can you please bring Yuki's lunch to his school? I have got my hands full and I don't think I would be able to go. Ryuichi called earlier, one of the bunnies is about to give birth and Hiro and Ryuichi both have stuffs to finish so they need my help at the farm. Tohma and Mika are sleeping upstairs right now so I don't want to wake them up." Tatusha said all in one breath.

"Ok… sure… I will bring it to him." Shuichi agreed.

"Thanks a lot. Your lunch is on the table too. Be careful while walking!" Tatusha gave Shuichi a pat of the back and ran out.

Shuichi turn to look at the clock, it read 11:45am.

"I had been sleeping for three hours." Shuichi said, a bit dazed.

Shuichi turn to look at the table. A cup of tea, a bento box and a bag with Yuki's name on it. Shuichi walks to the table and open up his bento box that Tatusha had made for him. There were two halves of a sandwich, three egg rolls, a bit of potatoes salad, two friend shrimps and two pieces of salmon sushi.

"The food here actually has a home-cooked meal taste. Even the top chefs my father had haired couldn't compare." Shuichi said, before grabbing Yuki's lunch and slowly made his way out of the house.

&&&

"There is only ten minutes before lunch. What I want to do before lunch is a pop quiz game. No needs for pen or pencil, just your voice. I will ask each of you a question and if you don't know the answer, then say pass and the next person will get a chance to answer it." Yuki explained to his grade three class.

"Hai Yuki-sensei." The kids answered cheerfully.

&&&

Shuichi walks around the school, trying to locate Yuki's classroom.

"I forgot to ask Tatusha for the classroom number." Shuichi said frustratedly.

Shuichi walk by a classroom and heard a familiar voice.

"You guys are doing fine!"

Shuichi took a few steps back and look into the classroom.

"Everyone gets perfect!" Yuki said happily.

The whole class cheered.

"I had prepared treats for all of you. Candy bars! They would be distributed after lunch." Yuki said while smiling.

"Ahh! Yuki-senesei is so nice!" One of the kids yelled out.

Shuichi stares at Yuki. This was the first time that he had seen Yuki smile. He actually looks handsome like that. At the thought of that, Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Who's there?" Yuki shouted from the front of the class.

Shuichi stopped laughing and walks into the classroom.

"I am sorry I interrupted your class Yuki-sensei but I am here to deliver your lunch." Shuichi said while taking a small bow.

"Who are you?" I love you pink hair! But how come your eyes look so cold and sad?" One of the kids walk up to Shuichi and said.

Shuichi was taken back by the comment. He was seen through by a 8 years old.

"Uh… hi, my name is Shuichi. Is nice to meet you all." Shuichi said quickly.

Yuki send a quickly glare at Shuichi, hoping none of the kids noticed that.

"He is here to give me my lunch. Speaking of lunch, it's time for lunch. Please take out your food and enjoy." Yuki said, while trying to surpass his anger and be as nice as he can with Shuichi.

Shuichi walks to Yuki's desk and set down his lunch bag. Shuichi turns to leave when he spotted the piano at the corner of the room.

"You guys have music class?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Uhuh! The music teacher loves to play the piano with us!" One of the kids answered.

"Awwww… too bad she is not here anymore because she got sick. And I was really looking for music class too!" Another kid said.

"I love to play the piano too. But I haven't been able to play for a long time since my dad said it's a waste of time at my age." Shuichi said.

Shuichi walks to the piano and sat down on the chair. He lifted his hands to touch the piano.

"I loved music so much. It was my life. But my dad said I can't continue to play anymore because he didn't like it." Shuichi said sadly.

Yuki stares silently at the pink hair boy.

"Were you really good at the piano Shuichi-san?" A little girl asked.

Shuichi nodded. "I first started playing with I was three years old. I got my teacher diploma when I was twelve. I have participated in more then fifty contests and all got first place."

"WOW! So good!" The class clapped.

Shuichi took a deep breath and started to play.

"This song is called Sleeping Beauty." Shuichi as he smoothly played out all the correct notes.

The children clapped as Shuichi played. It had been a few years since the last time he had touched the piano. It wasn't like the other competitions he had been in with thousands of people sitting in the audience to see how good you can play. The kids were cutely admiring his music even though it wasn't a world-class song. This was how life should really be. Shuichi couldn't help but smile as he finally realized that he had found the meaning of his life again. Yuki almost gasp in surprise when he saw that smile. Innocent and naïve.

"I wrote this song myself but couldn't finish the lyrics." Shuichi said has he finishes the song.

The whole class, including Yuki, clapped after Shuichi's performance. Shuichi got up from his seat and walks to the front of the class.

"Thanks Yuki." Shuichi said as he gave Yuki another rare smile.

"What for?" Yuki asked curiously.

"For giving me a chance to come to this classroom today. I finally cleared up my mind and I now understand what I want. Even though right now I am still not sure what my future path might be anymore and sure guilty would continues to get to me from time to time. But for now, I will stay here! Until I am really go back to face my destiny!" Shuichi said happily.

"Eh?" Yuki said confusedly.

"Yeahhh!" The kids cheered at Shuichi.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok… this didn't took too long this time right? Lol, I am getting really lazy to type but o well, at least another chapter is out. Thank you for all the reviews in the previous chapter. Please continue to support me in the future as well. 


	7. Weird Feelings

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 7 – Weird Feelings?...

"Shuichi, breakfast is ready!" Tatusha shouted from the kitchen. "Tohma! Mika! You guys come faster too!"

"Coming!" Shuichi shouted back from his room.

Shuichi turns back to look at the scar on his leg. It had already gotten way better. Now he doesn't have to struggle while walking. Shuichi smile slightly and stood up.

Knock Knock

Shuichi walks over to the door and opens it. Tohma and Mika were standing behind the door.

"Shuichi-kun," Mika started kindly. "We should get going or else Yuki is going to be really angry again."

Shuichi nodded in reply.

"How's you leg?" Tohma asked as the three of them walk downstairs towards the kitchen.

"It's doing just fine thank you." Shuichi answered.

Hiro, Tatusha, Ryuichi and Yuki were already sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Good morning Shuichi!" Ryuichi said happily as Shuichi, Tohma and Mika enters the kitchen. "You two too Tohma and Mika! Come come Shuichi! Sit by Ryuichi!" Ryuichi said as he patted the chair beside him.

"Good morning everyone." Shuichi said briefly as he took the seat beside Ryuichi.

Tohma and Mika took their seats as well. "Good morning."

"Finally." Yuki said a bit angrily.

"We have for you guys today pancakes and sausages." Tatusha said.

"Tatusha had been doing all the cooking lately." Shuichi said curiously.

"That's because Shuichi likes to eat the food that Tat-chan makes. He is happy when Shuichi is happy." Ryuichi said cutely.

Silence filled the room as heads turn towards Tatusha.

"What?" Tatusha asked nervously.

"Ryuichi made it sound like you are in love with Shuichi." Tohma said while chuckling.

Tatusha blushes instantly.

"Now that you mentioned it, Tatusha had been taking care of Shuichi a lot." Hiro added.

Tatusha could only blushes some more.

"My brother is gay…" Yuki and Mika both said at the same time.

"Hey! I don't have feelings for Shuichi like that!" Tatusha defended himself. "I care about Shuichi because Ryuichi cares about Shuichi!"

Silence filed the room once again as Ryuichi gave Tatusha a big bear hug.

"Awww, I care about Tatusha-kun too." Ryuichi said.

Yuki make a face of disgust. "Stop it already. We still needs to eat you know. Get a room if you are going to be mushy like this."

"Aww, aniki needs some love." Tatusha said.

Yuki slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I am not eating breakfast anymore. I am going to work." Yuki said angrily as he storms out of the room.

Shuichi raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, what's wrong with him?"

"Shu-chan better eat faster too or else you will be late for work." Ryuichi said.

Shuichi froze for a moment, before digging into his pancakes.

"Work? Where is Shuichi working?" Mika asked.

"You know you know, last time when Shuichi went to bring Yuki his lunch, Shuichi had had the chance to play the piano. The whole school actually heard it and the principal hired Shuichi to be the new music teacher." Hiro explained.

"Uhuh uhuh! Shuichi is so good at the piano! The kids told me all about it! They said Shu-chan had been in more then 50 competitions and all won first places!" Ryuichi said excitedly.

Mika gave a small laugh. "As expected from the Shin-"

Tohma quickly covered Mika's mouth before she could finish.

"Ahahaha… as expected from a great pianist." Tohma said while laughing nervously.

"But it's so awesome! So much experience as well! Were you nervous when you were playing in front of the kids?" Ryuichi asked.

"Is nothing that great. Playing in front of a bunch of kids is way different from playing in front of more then a thousand famous people looking at you while you are on stage. When you are in a competition, it doesn't matter who you are. It's all about the song that you are going to play during the competition and as long as you don't make mistakes and more smoothly then others, you would be on top of the other contestants. Playing in front of the kids means that even if I made a mistake, which I doubt that I ever would, I can always just laugh it off and continue to play." Shuichi said while taking a bite from his pancake.

Tohma smile. "I am so glad you like it here Shuichi."

Shuichi return the smile.

"You are gotten happier Shuichi. I remember when I first saw you (Mika is referring to the time when she first saw Shuichi three years ago at her wedding. But of course the others don't know), you always seem expressionless and carry that arrogant feeling around you." Mika commented.

Shuichi chuckled. "I was just pretending to be someone I never was."

"Speaking of the past." Tatusha suddenly said. "Where are you from anyways Shuichi? We still don't know anything about you except for your name. We don't even know your last name."

Shuichi stood up quickly. "Ah! Look at the time. I have to get going to class. Thanks for breakfast Tatusha-kun. I will see you guys when I get back."

Shuichi quickly grabbed his and Yuki's lunch boxes and hurried out the door.

"Hey kiddo!" Tatusha shouted

But Shuichi was already gone.

"You forgot… to take an umbrella with you." Tatusha finished slowly.

"Umbrella?" Mika asked. "I don't think he will get a sun stroke without an umbrella Tatusha. You worry too much."

"Nono! There is going to be a thunderstorm today." Ryuichi said.

"Oh is ok Ryuichi. No need to sorry, I am sure Shuichi and Yuki will stay in school until it stops." Tohma said reassured.

"By the way Tatusha, you shouldn't call Shuichi 'kiddo'" Mika said.

"Why? He should be the same age as me right? 16?" Tatusha asked confused.

"Tatusha looks older then his age and Shuichi looks younger then his age." Tohma said simply.

"So… Shuichi is as old as Ryuichi?" Hiro asked.

"Not that old! He is 19." Mika said.

"Same age as me… unbelievable. He looks so much like a kid." Hiro said surprised.

Tohma nodded. "Let's just say it runs in the blood."

"Runs in the blood? What do you mean?" Ryuichi asked curiously.

"Shuichi's father is 38 years old but if he walks beside Shuichi, he looks more like his brother since his face looks barely 28. Tohma said.

"You know his father Tohma?" Hiro asked.

'Opps…' Tohma thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh no no, I asked him the same question before and that's what he told me." Tohma quickly said.

Hiro and Tatusha exchanged gazes and then shook their heads.

'Something is fishy about Tohma.' Tatusha and Hiro thought at the same time.

&&&

Shuichi skip happily down the hallway.

"Oh ya, I have to go find Suzuki-sensei for the music book." Shuichi said with a singing tone.

Shuichi turn right at a hallway and passed by the gym.

"Lalala" Shuichi sang happily.

"Ah!"

Shuichi stopped in his track when he heard the sound. It kinda sounded like…

"Ah!"

Shuichi took a few steps backward and look around the hallway.

"AHHH!"

This time Shuichi was sure what the sound was. It was a girl moaning and it was definitely coming from the gym. Shuichi got close to the gym door window and look inside. The lights were turned off so it was very hard to see anything inside.

"Is someone hurt?" Shuichi wondered as he tried to look around the gym.

A movement suddenly caught Shuichi's attention. It was located at the centre of the gym. Shuichi tried to look more closely but even though he would barely outline the figure, Shuichi could tell… it was a guy thrusting… into a girl. To be more exact, it's Yuki who is thrusting into Suzuki-sensei. Shuichi blushes and gasp in surprise. With a thud he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ah! Oh Yuki-sensei…" The girl cried out.

Shuichi made a face of disgust. Is not like he doesn't like girls, he does have a lot of girlfriends… Is just that he had never gone this far before, not to mention in a school gym.

"Aaahhhh!" Suzuki-sensei screamed as she climaxed.

"This is the school for God's sake! What if students, teachers or maybe even the principal sees them like this? Don't they even care?" Shuichi said disgustingly as he stood up and ran away.

&&&

Shuichi stopped running when he reached his first period classroom.

"Good, no on is here yet." Shuichi said he look around the room.

Shuichi sighed and sat down on a table. The blush was still visible on his face.

"I can't believe him!" Shuichi said angrily.

"Believe who?" A voice came from the window.

Shuichi turn around to look at the person and came face to face with Suzuki-sensei. He quickly stood up and walk to her.

"Suzuki-sensei!" Shuichi said in surprise.

"Please, call me Mitsuki. It makes me sound too old if people call me Suzuki-sensei." Mitsuki offered.

Shuichi nodded politely.

"So… why did you seem so surprised when I spoke to you? I am sorry if I scared you." Mitsuki said.

"Oh, I just thought I was alone this early so you kinda scared me." Shuichi said nervously. 'Especially because you were still in the gym just now having sex and now you're here.'

Mitsuki smile. "I see. I am sorry. Oh and here you go." Mitsuki gives Shuichi a book. "This is the music book I promised."

"Thanks a lot Mitsuki-san." Shuichi said as he studies the book.

"So, how are you feeling right now? You know since it's your first day." Mitsuki asked.

"Oh, well… you know I am still a student myself right now so I am scared that I might be nervous when I am standing in front of the classroom." Shuichi said as he look around the classroom once more.

Mitsuki snicker. "Shuichi-kun is the youngest teacher in this school right now. What university are you currently going to?"

"Um… Sakura Forrin." Shuichi replied.

(Author's Quick Note: Sorry… I kinda made up the school's name. It has no actual meaning.)

"S.F!" Mitsuki said in surprised. "That university is such an expensive school, not to mention high standard. All the students that graduate from S.F all became well known people in many different fields."

Shuichi laughed nervously. "My… my father works really hard to help with the money problems."

Mitsuki let out a sigh. "Of course. I bet anyone would do the same thing too if their children got into the most famous university in Japan. So… why are you here right now? No school? Is mid-March right now, no class?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"Uh… Is actually vacation right now. I would be going back soon." Shuichi said.

"Aww… and I had only known you for a bit and you are already planning to leave." Mitsuki said.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

The school bell rang loudly.

"Oh here's the starting bell. The students should be coming in now. I will talk to you later then." Mitsuki said as she turns around and leave.

"Wait!" Shuichi called after Mitsuki.

"Yes?" Mitsuki stopped and turn to look at Shuichi curiously.

"Do you… do you buy any chance… have a boyfriend? Perhaps someone from this school Shuichi asked nervously.

Mitsuki grinned. "You know, I am not interested in younger man."

"I… I don't mean that!" Shuichi said while blushing.

"Nope, I don't have a boyfriend." Mitsuki asked playfully.

"But… what about Yuki-sensei?" Shuichi said quickly before he could stop himself.

"Yuki-sensei? Why him all of a sudden?" Mitsuki asked confused.

"Uh… never mind." Shuichi said while shaking his head.

"Ha, you're really a funny guy." Mitsuki said as she turns around to leave once more.

Shuichi just stood there and stare as Mitsuki left.

"Why… why did I suddenly ask that?" Shuichi wondered as he press his right hand against his chest. "And how come my heart is beating so fast?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ohhhhh, Shuichi is starting to feel weird about our Yuki-sensei. What could be happening? Find out on the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews for my previous chapter and as I always say, please continue to support me in the future as well.


	8. An Unexpected Confession

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 8 – Yuki Being Nice! An Unexpected Confession.

For the rest of the day Shuichi couldn't help but loses concentration in his classes. He had been making multiple mistakes while playing his song, which really surprised himself a lot since he had played 'Sleepless Beauty' more then he can even count. During lunch time he didn't have any appetite to eat his bento at all nor did he even want to enter the teachers' room either so he spent the whole lunch time in the washroom. He was still too embarrassed to see Yuki and Mitsuki-sensei after he had seen them doing it in the school gym.

After school Shuichi went into the music room and sat down on the floor with his back against the piano. Shuichi look out the window and sees black clouds started to gather in the sky.

"What am I suppose to do now? I am going to see Yuki at home anyways. But he might remind me of this morning's incident if I see his face." Shuichi said frustrated as another blush appeared on his face.

"What is this feeling that I am having right now?" Shuichi wondered.

Knock Knock

Shuichi almost jump 10 feet into the air when someone suddenly knock on the music room's door.

"Ya?" Shuichi quickly said after regaining himself.

The door open up and Yuki step in.

"What are you doing here?" Shuichi said as Yuki walk in.

Yuki turn to look at Shuichi and raise an eyebrow when he spotted Shuichi sitting on the floor beside the piano.

"What are you doing baka?" Yuki said questioningly.

Shuichi blushes lightly and turn his head away from Yuki. "Is none of your business."

Yuki walk towards Shuichi and took a seat on the table in front of the piano. "They were worried about you."

"Huh?" Shuichi's head snapped towards Yuki's direction.

"They were worried about. The teachers and the principal. You weren't there for lunch on the first day of your work and some of the teachers actually prepared some food for you. We went around the school looking for you." Yuki repeated himself.

"I had something to do during lunch today. I didn't know that you guys were looking for me." Shuichi said in a toneless voice.

"Something to do? Like what? Jerking off inside the gym?" Yuki couldn't help but mock Shuichi.

"I am not you." Shuichi suddenly snapped when he heard this and yelled back at Yuki before he could stop himself.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked cautiously.

'AHH!' Shuichi mentally cried to himself.

"I… I…" Shuichi began to struggle with his words and look away from Yuki once more.

"Now you just made me really curious. Please, do finish what you are saying. What about me?" Yuki said.

"I… I saw you and Mitsuki-sensei this morning in the gym having… no… making love is better." Shuichi said straight out.

"You saw?" Yuki said a bit surprised.

Shuichi nodded lightly while trying to avoid looking at Yuki's face.

"So what?" Yuki plainly said. "This is normal for a single woman and man. This is nature. Accept it."

"Yes it is normal for a single man and woman to play around but inside a school gym on a school day? And right before the school starts none the less. That is just disgusting." Shuichi argued.

"What? Is not like it is the first time I had done that before. Next time if you don't want to see it again, don't come to school that early in the morning anymore. Because no one was suppose to be out in the hallway during that time yet. How am I supposed to know when you are wandering around the hallway?" Yuki said uncaringly.

Shuichi didn't know what to say back to Yuki except to stare at him.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen those things before? How old are you again?" Yuki said while raising an eyebrow.

"Is Mitsuki-sensei your lover?" Shuichi finally managed to say.

"No. I don't believe in love. There is no such word in my vocabulary. Everyone that I had bed with are all just tools that I use to help me release. I am a normal young man you know." Yuki said plainly.

"Neither do I… I never believed in love…" Shuichi replied sadly.

Yuki sent a curious look at Shuichi and Shuichi just lower his head, letting his bangs to fall and cover his face. Yuki gave a helpless sigh.

"Tell me," Yuki started. "Who are you? Or at least tell me what happened to you."

Shuichi was surprise from the sudden questions. BOOM Thunder suddenly strikes, making loud noises.

"No matter how hard you tried to hide your past, I can see right through you. Your sadness and sorrow." Yuki continued. "And not to mention the incident at our farm on the day we found you. It wasn't a robbery or kidnapper trying to get money out of you, whoever had hurt you actually intended to kill you, right?"

Shuichi slowly stood up and took a seat beside Yuki on the desk. Rain started pouring harshly outside.

"My past… my suffering and my pain all revolves around my family." Shuichi said as he turns to look at the outside. "It was also raining on that day…"

Yuki nodded for Shuichi to continue his talking.

"Let me tell you this, before when I was still living with my parents, I had always been able to get anything I want. No one would dare to ever oppose me." Shuichi laughed slightly.

"So you are a rich brat?" Yuki asked.

"No… just a kid that had never suffer before. My family owns a small business and I am the only son." Shuichi lied. "Sometimes, I would even think that I am the king of the world."

Yuki chuckled at Shuichi' small confession.

Shuichi ignored Yuki and continued. "My life was too materialized. I know that. But that's the only thing that would actually make me feel better."

"So that's why you act like the way you do!" Yuki finally suddenly realized. "The big ego attitude and so demanding, it's all because that's how you grew up."

Shuichi nodded. "I know I can be really nasty sometimes but that's just my way of protecting me… I had never considered anyone to be my friend nor did I ever have a serious relationship with anyone before. If I was still back home, talking to someone casually like I am doing with your right now would be impossible."

Yuki laughed. "You know, I am not that bad of a person. If you don't attack me I won't attack you."

Shuichi smile slightly in return. "I am actually very envious of you. You have everything that I had always wanted in my life. Freedom, friends and a real family. And you know what? You are the first person who had ever yelled back at me, other then my father that is."

Yuki stares at Shuichi's face.

"I really hope we can start over. I really appreciate your helps. Please continue to guide me in the future as well!" Shuichi make a quick bow at Yuki.

Yuki smirk at Shuichi's action. "I might actually start to like you."

"Huh?" Shuichi said as he looks up at Yuki with his big and innocent violet eyes.

Yuki grinned. "I am a sucker for cute things." Was all Yuki said before lowering his face and kisses Shuichi.

Shuichi gasped in surprise and quickly pushes Yuki away.

"What in the world do you think you are doing? I am a guy too!" Shuichi said with a big blush.

Yuki smirk. "But you have such a girly face. You actually look quite cute when you are not getting angry or yelling at people. Beside, man or woman doesn't matter to me; as long as I can get pleasures out of it I can do it with anyone."

Shuichi's body began to shake in anger but couldn't find his voice to yell at Yuki.

'Because what right do I have to yell at him for his words? I use people as tools to keep me company as well.' Shuichi thought sadly.

BOOM The thunder noises got louder. Shuichi flinches at the sound and curled himself into a ball. Yuki sees this and eyed Shuichi weirdly.

"Scared?" Yuki suddenly asked.

Shuichi shook his head rapidly. "No!... I am not!"

BOOM the thunder strike again. Shuichi uses both of his hands and cover his ears, trying desperately to block out the horrible noises.

"You know, you really do act like two different persons in front of a lot of people and alone with only a one. Is just thunder, what's there to be scared of?" Yuki asked confusedly.

"My parents were never home much. Even though I have maids and servants in my house, I would always be alone. Don't you think is sad?" Shuichi asked, almost to the stage of crying.

"Sad? You have maids and servants! You don't need to do anything. Who cares about being at home alone? You can just sit there and wait for maids and servants to serve you! What's there to be sad about?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Of course you are saying that right now because you will never understand how I feel. I know is good to have people serving you, and that's what everyone thinks. But have you guys ever looked at things from MY point of view? Even though your house isn't even 1/3 of the size of my house, at least you know that if an accident happened and you cry for help, Hiro, Tatusha, Ryuichi or even Mika-san would always run right into your room to see if you need any help. They are the people who you had known all your life and you put all your trusts in them. But for me, ever since I can remember, the 'family' that I had been living with, the 'house' that I had been living in, had never once given me the safe feeling. Even if I cry out for help, no one that I 'trust' would come and help me because I have no friends and family that cares." Shuichi said, while finally letting his tears falls down.

Yuki gave Shuichi a sad look as he cried.

"It hurts Yuki. It hurts a lot! I had never once told anyone all my feelings before. Not even Tohma knows my deep feelings. I thought I had already gotten over the fact that my life sucks after Tohma allowed me to stay here. I tried to act like everything is beginning to shine for me. But is not! Right now when I think back on my life and talks about it, I had finally realized that the wound that had been with me since the day I was born had never once healed." Shuichi cried.

Yuki couldn't stand it when Shuichi is sad. Without even thinking about it, Yuki pulled Shuichi into his arms.

"Is ok Shuichi. Cry. I know you had been holding it all inside you. If it makes you feel better cry." Yuki comforted Shuichi while lightly patting his head.

Shuichi was taken by surprise and paused for a moment. Moments later, Shuichi put his arms around Shuichi's neck and buried his face in Yuki's neck and let his crying continue.

"I had always only wanted someone to listen to me like this. Do you really hate me Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki shook his head and held Shuichi tighter and closer to him.

Shuichi forced a smile while holding onto Yuki, enjoying the warmth that he is feeling right now. 'Just like the night when we slept together in the same bed.'

Safe was the only word that Shuichi could use to describe how he is feeling right now. He feels so right with Yuki. Shuichi gasped as he realized what the feeling that he had been thinking of since this morning after the Yuki incident is.

"I know that we always fight when we are at home. I had never realized it before and I think it started on the day that we have met and you held onto me in your arms in your bed during that night. Feelings had been building up inside me ever since then and you didn't try to treat me specially, always showing me your true self. I think I fell in love with you Yuki." Shuichi confessed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ohhh, now the story had made a huge turn around. Shuichi finally realized that he had started to like Yuki and not to mention he actually confessed to our handsome, young, split personalities Yuki-sensei. What will Yuki say about this confession? And a bit of a summary for you guys about the next chapter, just incase you guys are getting bored from the lack of plot, on the next chapter, someone finally recognized Shindou Shuichi. But who is that person and what does he want? Stay tune, for the next update would be soon. Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! Please continue to support me in the future. 


	9. True Identity

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 9 – True Identity

Yuki was taken by surprise by Shuichi's sudden confession.

"I think I fell in love with you, Yuki." Shuichi repeated when Yuki made no sign of action. "I was really upset when I saw you doing it with Mitsuki-sensei in the school gym this morning."

Yuki instantly pushes Shuichi away from himself.

"Do you even know what you are saying right now?" Yuki said in rage

Shuichi nodded. "I am never bored around you. You let me spill out all my feelings while you listen to me."

Yuki got up and slowly backed away from Shuichi. "That doesn't mean that I like you that way."

"You were the one that kissed me first!" Shuichi said desperately.

"I do that to every cute girls/boys I see! I told you before; I don't believe in love and definitely doesn't want to be bond by it." Yuki half shouted.

Shuichi attempt to walk towards Yuki but by seeing this Yuki ran right out of the class room. Shuichi was left alone standing inside.

Shuichi smile sadly to himself. "Rejected… should have expected that. No one will ever like you for real Shuichi."

&&&

Yuki ran all the way back to his home in the pouring rain. As he reaches the front door, he stopped. Taking a deep breathe and pushing some hair out of his face, before opening the front door and step in.

"I am back" Yuki called out.

Tohma poke his head out from the kitchen. "Welcome home Eiri."

Yuki walk to the kitchen and took a seat around the table.

"You're soaked!" Mika said in surprised. "Why didn't you stay in school until it stopped raining? You can easily get sick like this!"

"I didn't want to stay." Yuki answered plainly.

"Where is Shuichi?" Tohma asked as he noticed Shuichi's absent.

"How am I supposed to know? Stop asking so many questions!" Yuki shouted in annoyance.

"Wow, hold your temper now Eiri, we didn't do anything to you." Tohma said.

"Leave me alone!" Yuki said frustrated, before standing up and left the kitchen.

Tohma and Mika exchanged confused glances.

Mika sighed. "Something much has happened in school between them."

As Mika said that, Shuichi opens the front door and step in. It took Shuichi a minute or two before walking into the kitchen.

"Shuichi-kun, you're soaking wet as well!" Mika said as Shuichi walks in.

Shuichi ignored Mika and slumped down onto a nearby chair. Again, Mika and Tohma exchanged glances.

"Did something happen at school Shuichi?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi only nodded in reply. Tohma raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Shuichi?" Tohma asked worriedly.

"I confessed to Yuki." Shuichi plainly said.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink into Mika and Tohma's brains.

"Eh!' They said in union.

"I realized my feelings and confessed. But as you can see, I was rejected." Shuichi said as he rests his head on the table.

"What do you mean you realized your feelings? Don't you hate Eiri?" Mika asked confusedly.

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Shuichi…" Tohma tried to say something to comfort the pink hair boy but couldn't find the word.

"Come to think of it, I have to leave soon and go back to my family anyways. I can't stay here forever. I don't belong here. And when I go back home, do you think father would let me date a guy? I am the only heir to the Shindou family's fortune right now. I am supposed to carry on my family." Shuichi said knowingly.

"Shuichi," Tohma gave Shuichi a light pat on the head. "I am really happy that you understand you own situation but you don't have to force yourself to be happy."

"It was just a stupid crush anyways. I will get over it sooner or later." Shuichi forced a smile.

"Shuichi, I am sure Eiri didn't mean to reject you. Is just that he is afraid of being love by someone and then get betray. That's why he is always playing around with women." Mika explained Yuki's situation.

"But what happened?" Shuichi asked. "I can't think of any situation worse than mine in order to make him reject love."

Mika sighed and took a deep breathe. "What I am about to tell you, promise me that you will never mention a word in front of Eiri?"

Shuichi nodded in agreement.

"When Eiri was back in the city having his education, he had a tutor. The tutor was really nice to Eiri and Eiri really likes him. But one day after the tutor got drunk, he showed his true face and raped Eiri. Ever since then Eiri had been like this." Mika explained.

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise. "That's horrible!"

"That's why Shuichi," Mika moved her hand to touch Shuichi's cheek. "Don't get mad at him. I am really thankful that you love Eiri. Promise me you will stay by his side?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I am sorry, I need some time alone."

With that, Shuichi stood up and walked out the kitchen.

&&&

The next few days was a game of avoidance between Yuki and Shuichi. They would never be together in the same place. When one goes into a room, the other would stand up and leave. Not a single word was said between them. Ryuichi, Hiro and Tatusha all notices the dense atmosphere around the house but didn't dare to ask or comment about it.

Shuichi walks into the kitchen for breakfast. As if on cue, Yuki stood up and left for work without a word. Shuichi stares as Yuki walk out and only one thing crossed his mind, he was getting tired of running away from the problem. It was already bad enough that he got rejected, not to mention he himself was the 'prince' that every women would die for just to have a date with him. And now Yuki is avoiding him like he ad done something terribly wrong. He don't care if Yuki had bad experiences before with love, it doesn't give him any rights to make Shuichi feel bad right now just because he confessed.

"Shuichi, you okay?" Hiro asked worriedly. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Shuichi was snapped out of his thoughts by Hiro's voice. "Pardon me?"

Tatusha sighed and repeated for Hiro. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Sorry, not today, I have something really urgent to sort out." Shuichi said as he ran after Yuki.

Hiro and Tatusha exchanged glances and turn to look at Tohma and Mika. Mika just shrugged and resumed her eating. Tohma laughed nervously and did the same.

&&&

Yuki walks silently towards the school. Shuichi's confession still flashes clearly through his mind. Yuki was really confused because he and the pink hair brat were like enemies from the start, how can Shuichi comes to like him? He didn't mean to be that cold to Shuichi but is just that he is angry at himself because he might actually be feeling the same way. He didn't feel disgusted at Shuichi's confession, he was just surprised and the first thing he could managed was anger because a lot of different emotions were raising and mixed together at the same time, which made Yuki feel pressured.

"Yuki!" A voice broke Yuki's train of thought. Yuki turn around and saw Shuichi running towards him. Yuki automatically started to walk faster.

"Yuki! Slow down!" Shuichi yelled after Yuki.

Yuki suddenly stopped walking and turn around to look at Shuichi. Shuichi stopped dead in his track as he noticed Yuki's golden eyes glaring hard at him.

"What do you want?" Yuki said harshly.

"I…" Shuichi started trembling. "I just want to talk to you."

"And now you have. Bye." Yuki began to turn around again.

"No! I mean about my confession." Shuichi quickly blurred out.

"Haven't you already embarrassed yourself enough?" Yuki said as he turns back around to glare at Shuichi. "Go back to where you belong."

Shuichi expected Yuki's action.

"I will have to soon. I just want to say I am really sorry that I had ever confessed to you. Let's just forget about it and go back to normal please?" Shuichi said.

Yuki's heart sank to the bottom of the sea as he heard Shuichi's words. _I just want to say I am sorry that I had ever confessed to you._

"So now you say that regret liking me? That just proves that you were never serious from the start." Yuki said angrily.

"No!" Shuichi half shouted. "I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I would rather have you yell at me from time to time and then we can argue. It's way better then you ignoring me."

"Humph." Yuki groaned.

Silence fall between them. Shuichi was fidgeting nervously with his clothes while Yuki glare at the ground.

"Well…" Yuki broke the silence. "I think I should tell you something too."

Shuichi stop fidgeting and stare up at Yuki with hope. Violet and gold locks together.

"When you confessed to me, I…" Yuki didn't get to finish as the sound of people screaming and running away interrupted them.

Yuki grabbed hold onto one of the villagers that were running towards them.

"Hey, what happened?" Yuki asked.

"Some guy and his construction crews came to the mayor's house and said that they had bought this land and now they are going to bulldoze everything down and then built their new factory here." The villager said while panting heavily. "We tried to argue and one of the people hit the mayor with a hammer!"

"What!" Yuki and Shuichi said in union.

"You go back to the others for now." Yuki told the villager.

The villager nodded in agreement and began to run towards the same direction as the other villagers are running to.

"Now you…" Yuki said while turning to look at Shuichi but Shuichi was already running towards the big crowd in front of the mayor's house.

"What are you doing troublemaker!" Yuki yelled while running after Shuichi.

&&&

As Shuichi arrives at the scene he could see Ryuichi, Hiro and Tatusha and Tohma were already there. Shuichi runs to stand beside them. Yuki soon joined.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi half shouted and hugs Shuichi. "They are going to take away our home!"

Shuichi looks at the man in a suit, who was standing in front of the construction workers and arguing with the mayor's son. Shuichi gasped in surprise when he recognizes the man.

"It's Aki-san!" Shuichi whispered while giving Tohma a nudge on his forearm.

Tohma nodded in understanding.

"I am really sorry that our construction worker had hit your father. We will pay you money for his damage. But we bough this land from the government and that's the truth. None of you own this land anyways, it belongs to the government and you are just 'borrowing' it as your have but now I bought it. Move everything you have in your homes and leave!" Aki-san told the villagers.

"But we had been living here for 50 years! The government had never sold the land to anyone before!" A villager yelled at Aki-san

"That's because this land is out in the middle of no where. But since I am generous enough to take it off the government's hand, they were really eager to sell." Aki-san explained.

"But this is our home! You can't just suddenly come in here and kick us out. Where are we gong to go!" The mayor's son argued.

"Aki-san." Tohma stepped out fro the crowd.

"Seguchi Tohma." Aki-san turns to look at Tohma. "Though you were on vacation with your wife. What are you doing here?"

"Aki-san, I know I have no right to question your business but couldn't you or the government have at least given them a one week notice in advance? We are talking about over 150 people having to find a place to live all of a sudden." Tohma said.

"Tohma, they are just using the land form the government, they don't own it. And not to mention they don't pay for rent of this land so technically I don't need to tell them in advance." Aki-san said harshly.

"How about this? Since this is my wife's childhood home and I know she will be really upset if it's gone, I will buy this land from you." Tohma offered.

Aki grinned. "Tohma, even if you do pay me to buy this land, what about the money that my company will lose for not being able to complete the project? I used $100 thousands to buy this land."

Tohma sent a glare at Aki. "Aki-san, we had been friends for a long time."

"Friends have nothing to do with it. Money is the only language in the business world." Aki said. "If you really want to get this land back, $10 million is the only price I will accept."

"$10 million!" Tohma gasp in surprise. "That's not a fair price."

"Them move it. If you don't get out of the way, I won't hold any responsibility if you get hurt." Aki told the villagers before turning around to walk back to his limo.

The villagers started to talk among themselves.

"How can it be like this?" Tatusha said frustrated.

"Wah!" Ryuichi began to cry as he jump onto Tatusha.

Tatusha patted Ryuichi's head in comfort.

"What are we going to now?" Hiro asked Yuki. "Not even Tohma could do anything."

Yuki sent a glare towards the limo. "That's why I hate rich people. Money is the only thing that they can think about."

The villagers began to cry and beg the construction workers but they only got pushed away. Shuichi watches this scene with sadness. Not once had he felt so helpless before. But this has been his home ever since he got here. Everyone was really nice to him. Shuichi knows that he have to do anything he can to help.

Shuichi turn to Ryuichi and lightly patted his head, causing Ryuichi to look up at him.

"Is ok Ryuichi, I promise you nothing will happen to this village. It has too many memories so it would be really a shame if it's destroyed." Shuichi said with a small smile.

"But what can you do?" Ryuichi asked.

"I am going to abuse my authority." Shuichi answered with a grin.

Shuichi walks towards one of the construction worker and said, "Go tell Aki-san that I am willing to pay him to have this village."

All the people who had heard Shuichi gasp in surprise. Tohma grabbed hold of Shuichi's shoulder and yank him back slightly.

"Shuichi, what do you think you are doing?" Tohma asked the pink hair boy.

Shuichi pushes Tohma's hand away from his shoulder. "Doing the right thing."

"What is Shuichi doing?" Hiro asked as he stares at Shuichi wide eyed. "Buying this land? But he is as poor as us."

"Beats me." Tatusha answered as he waits to see what would happen next.

The limo's door open and Aki stepped out once again, staring hard at Shuichi as he make his way towards the pink hair boy. Shuichi stood there bravely, waiting for Aki to come.

"Did I just heard from them right? Little boy, you are going to buy this land from me? Do you even have $10 on you right now?" Aki said mockingly.

"Aki-san, you shouldn't mock Shuichi. He's…"

Aki put up his hand to stop Tohma from finishing his sentence. "Stay out of this Tohma. Boys that can only talk big should be taught a lesson."

"My name is Shindou Shuichi." Shuichi said plainly.

"Pardon me? I didn't hear you." Aki turns to look at Shuichi.

"My name is SHINDOU Shuichi. Ring any bells?" Shuichi said.

"Shindou… Shuichi?" Aki said as he recognizes the name. "You are Syuu's son?"

Shuichi only nodded. Now all eyes were on Shuichi as the villagers gasp in surprise again as they too recognizes the name.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too long to read. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one would be out really soon. I promise! Please review and tell me what you think and thank you so much for all the reviews from the previous chapter! Please continue to support me in the future as well! 


	10. Shindou Shuichi

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 10 – Shindou Shuichi

Shuichi didn't even dare to turn around to look at the villagers. He was afraid of what kind of faces they are giving him at the moment.

'Yes, I am horrible. Now everyone would think that I am just a rich kid who got bored and decided to play in the small village.' Shuichi thought sadly.

"I heard from the news that you were kidnapped a while ago. And here you are, standing in front of me safe and sound." Aki said unbelievingly. "Were these villagers the ones that kidnapped you? If it is, we have got to inform the police right away."

"No they weren't the ones that kidnapped me." Shuichi shook his head. "They were the ones that saved me when I was alone. Now back to our original topic, I am going to buy this land from you at the price that you had offered."

"Shuichi-kun, I need this land for my new factory. As you might have already know, the price that I gave Tohma was way over priced because it was intended to make him back off. I am not going to sell this land. I have everything already planned out and I am not going to sell this land and there is nothing you can do to force me." Aki said.

Shuichi sent a glare at the older man. "Aki-san, I thought you and my father were really good friends, not to mention allies in the business world. I wonder what will happen if my father finds out that you are not willing to help your young nephew out."

Aki was taken back by Shuichi's threat.

"Even I myself would really hate to become a Shindou's foe." Shuichi stated with a smirk.

Aki balled his hands into fists and begin to shake slightly from anger.

"Aki-san, I am not trying to be impolite but I really want this village to stay the way as it is right now. Please understand." Shuichi used a more gentle voice.

"Do I even have a choice now?" Aki said angrily.

Shuichi shook his head. "No, but the reward that you will get is being able to stay as friends with my father. I will send you a check when I get back home. Is that alright with you?"

Aki could only nod in agreement. Shuichi let out a sigh of relieve. He turn back around to smile at the villagers, hoping that everyone would have forgiven him for lying since he had bought this land for them. Some of the villagers did smile back but most of them were still in shock. Tatusha, Hiro, Ryuichi and Yuki were just speechless. Shuichi look at them sadly, begging for some sort of reaction. Even the hyperactive Ryuichi didn't show any sort of expression.

Shuichi sighed and turn to Tohma. "I am going to go back to the house to wait for my father. Now that the news is out, I am sure my father would be here any time soon."

Tohma nodded in understanding. "I think I should go back to pack up then.. It is time for me and Mika to go back as well."

Shuichi nodded and looks at his 'friends' one more time, before walking away.

&&&

Shuichi locks himself inside his room as he stares at the cell phone that Tohma have lent him. He was hesitating as to rather he should phone his father and talk to him before he arrives here. He didn't want to make things more awkward between him and his father. Shuichi turns on the cell phone and dials the phone number that he knew so well. Ringing sound could be heard in the receiver as Shuichi waits for his father to pick up his phone.

"Tohma? Why are you calling me right now? I have already received the news that Shuichi had been found. I am on my way there." A voice comes through the receiver.

Shuichi's heart begins to beat faster as he hears his father's voice.

"Tohma? Speak for heaven's sake! I have no time for games." Syuu half shouted into the receiver.

Shuichi took a deep breathe before starting. "Father, it's me."

There was a moment of silence before Syuu said anything back.

"Shuichi?" Syuu asked.

"Yes…" Shuichi replied.

"We have all been looking for you ever since you had been taken away, why didn't you try to contact us at all? Aki phoned me just now and told me that you bought a village from him for $10 million. What do you think you were doing? You know, I am not earning money for you to waste like this. I don't care if you use my money to got out and play and buy things but if you are buying anything that involves lands, you should have informed me about it first. $10 million is not worth it at all." Syuu said in one breathe, not giving Shuichi a chance to cut in.

"But father, I have my reasons. I didn't phone you to get yelled at for something that I don't think I did wrong at all." Shuichi said.

"Nothing wrong? Sure, easy for you to say. You are not the one earning the money right now, wait until you graduate from university and begin your career in the company." Syuu raise his voice a little.

Shuichi sighed. "I should have known it was useless to call you. As expected, this is what you care about most, money. Just forget I called."

Shuichi didn't wait for his father's reply before hanging up on him. Shuichi sighed again as he look around the room.

"This is probably my last time being here… I think I should explain everything to him before I leave. It's only fair since they have been taking care of me for so long." With that, Shuichi got up and left the room to go downstairs to the kitchen, where he knows that Ryuichi and the others should be gathered right now.

&&&

In the kitchen, Ryuichi, Hiro, Tatusha and Yuki were sitting around the table talking.

"I just can't believe it. He is **that** Shindou Shuichi. The richest brat in Japan was actually able to stay here and live with us." Hiro said as he took a sip of his green tea.

Tatusha shook his head. "I think the only reason is that he is just another rich brat who got bored and decided to play around with us. We are all just part of his game to waste time. First he would spread rumors or make fake news so that people would think that he had gotten 'kidnapped'. He even created this nice wounded scene in the farm to get us to bring him home."

"But Tohma-chan knows Shuichi too. If Shu-chan is Tohma's friend, he should know about us and that Tohma was coming here for vacation during this period of time. There is no way Tohma would let Shuichi play with us like that." Ryuichi said with a bit of seriousness.

"Who knows? They are both rich people who have great reputations in the business world. Tohma might be bored too and find it fun to see us get played." Tatusha suggested.

"Tohma is not those kinds of people Tatusha." Hiro said and turns to look at Yuki. "Care to say something, ice king?"

"What do you want me to say? I have been played too." Yuki said.

"What happened to you? You have been in a bad mood for the last few days after you came back from the rain." Tatusha asked.

"I had been made a fool of. He told me about his life of being sad and those shits. He did tell me that he was somewhat wealthy because his family owns a small company. But I never would have imagined this. Afterwards he confessed to me. Now that we finally know who he is, is obvious that it was all just a big lie." Yuki said angrily.

Hiro and Tatusha broke out in laughter. "He confessed, to you?"

"I was being serious." Shuichi's voice interrupted them as he walks into the kitchen. "It was never a game."

Yuki snorted. "Save it."

"Yuki I admit I can be a rich brat sometimes and I know you hate rich people who always waste money. It was never my intention for us to meet and you bringing me back to your house. You will never understand our lives; I have to live my life under protection because I was too rich. Freedom was never an option for me." Shuichi said sadly.

"Oh, now you are looking down on us, because we are not rich and powerful like you. Well your highness, I hope we had entertained your 'boring' life for a while." Yuki said mockingly.

"That's not what I am trying to say." Shuichi began to lose patience. "Stop being so difficult!"

"Me being difficult? Well I am sorry your highness but I don't know what kind of attitudes or languages royalties are used too since I don't ever talk to them." Yuki continues to mock.

Shuichi balls his hands into fists as tears of frustration began to gather at Shuichi's eyes.

"Should have expected that. We are two different people from two different worlds." Shuichi manages out.

Yuki snorted and turn to glare at the refrigerator. Just then, a loud bang could be heard as the front door to the house get knock down. With a matter of seconds, polices, firefighters, doctors and nurses rushed into the house, forming two straight lines in front of the kitchen. Yuki, Ryuichi, Hiro and Tatusha stared in awe.

"Shuichi-sama!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"K?" Shuichi said as he recognizes the voice.

"Move it gezz!" A long hair blonde could be seen pushing through the crowd of professionals standing in front of the kitchen. "Shuichi-sama!"

"K!" Shuichi said with a small smile.

"Young master!" K said as he hugs Shuichi. "I thought I will never see you again!"

Shuichi pushes K away immediately. "K!"

"Oh sorry!" K said while backing off.

"So… why are all of them here right now?" Shuichi asked, pointing at the crowd in front of the kitchen.

"Uh well, when we had received the news that you were still alive and located here. Shindou-san hired them to come here to help. The doctors and nurses are here just incase you were injured. The police are here to investigate and look for evidence, and the firefighters are here just incase you were held hostage or need rescue of any kind." K explained

Shuichi nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked not so nicely. "You broke into my house!"

K only gave Yuki a side glance and turns his attention back to Shuichi.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" Yuki said impatiently.

"What kind of attitude do you think you are using right now in front of Shuichi-sama? I had been his personal bodyguard ever since he was 10yrs old and I had never seen anyone as disrespectful as you towards Shuichi-sama before." K said while raising his eyebrows.

Shuichi taps on K's shoulder to tell him to stop and K quickly turns back around and gave Shuichi a bow.

"I am ready to go now." Shuichi said.

"But Shuichi-sama, are you hurt anywhere? Do you want to get check over first?" K asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "No is ok. Father should be outside waiting for me right now right? Let's go. We can't keep him waiting any longer or else I am going to get another five hours lecture."

K nodded and then turns to the crowd of professionals. "Shuichi-sama said he is not injured and doesn't need any medical assistants. Doctors and nurses can go. Polices and firefighter stay here to get information. Shindou-san straightly ordered not to cause any unnecessary disturbance to the villagers here."

"Hai." The crowd of professionals said in union, and with in seconds, they rushed back out through the front door.

"I just want to say thanks for taking care of me. If there is anything that I can ever do for you, please feel free to ask. You can reach me through Tohma." Shuichi gave a small bow.

Hiro, Ryuichi and Tatusha nodded but Yuki didn't even bother to give Shuichi a glance, Shuichi gave a sigh and left the kitchen. On the way to the front door, Shuichi sees Tohma walking back into the house and stopped in his track. When Tohma finally comes face to face with Shuichi, he puts both of his hands onto Shuichi's shoulders.

"Shuichi, I just finished telling Shindou-san briefly about what happened and he was pretty understanding. As a thank you to them, Shindou-san wants to invite Eiri and the others to come live in the city with the Shindou family for a few days." Tohma told his pink hair friend.

"It has nothing to do with me already. It's not like Yuki would want to spend any more time with me." Shuichi said in disappointment.

Tohma patted Shuichi's shoulders lightly.

"Then I am going to go tell them right now. Shindou-san is in the black limo just right outside the house. Don't worry about other things, they are going to come back with me and I am going to drop them off at your house later today." Tohma said.

Shuichi nodded and moves around Tohma to continue his way out. Tohma walks into the kitchen to find Yuki glaring at his younger brother and Hiro, while a close-to-tears Ryuichi is clinging onto Tatusha.

"What do you mean we were being too harsh on that pinky?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Aniki, he really did do us a big favor. You know even for a really wealthy family, $10 million is a huge amount, especially if the money is used for people that you don't know or like." Tatusha said.

"Uhuh! Shu-chan was really kind to us and he doesn't deserve the treatments that you were giving him just now. Call him now and say sorry!" Ryuichi whined, while throwing his Kumarguroo at Yuki.

The pink bunny hit Yuki right in the face and after a while, it slides down slowly onto the cold floor. If looks can kill, the Ryuichi would have been ripped into a million different pieces and then get burn in the fireplace.

"Now now Eiri, no need to glare at Ryuichi like that. He was just telling the truth after all." Tohma finally steps in.

"Tohma, what are you still doing here? I thought you were going to go back with Mika." Yuki asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I still have one more thing to do before I go. I am here as a messenger right now for Shindou-san." Tohma said.

"For Shuichi? But he just left the house. Did he forget to tell us something?" Tatusha asked curiously.

"Nono, not Shuichi, I am here for Shuichi's father. You see, I had told Shindou-san the whole story and as appreciation, he would like to invite all of you to come to the city and live with the Shindou family for a few weeks." Tohma explained.

"Ahh!! We get to live with Shu-chan now? Ryuichi wants to go!!!" Ryuichi said excitedly.

Yuki snorted. "Is that a new way to put us down and make us feel unworthy?"

"Eiri, I know the Shindou family is known to be the richest family in Japan for generations, but it doesn't mean that Shindou-san doesn't know how to be grateful when he received help. Especially when you guys had saved the Shindou family's next successor. Believe or not, Shuichi is Shindou-san's life." Tohma explained.

"I don't care if it's for appreciation or whatever, we are not going. I am not use to living with rich people." Yuki said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tohma sighed. "You are really so difficult Eiri. You are still mad at Shuichi right? But I can tell you this; nothing that had happened so far is a lie. Shuichi probably gave up his last short freedom just to help this village and now that his father brought him home, Shuichi is put back into his 'cage'. Shuichi doesn't expect a thank you or anything because he knows how you hate people lying and rich people also but you can at least believe him."

Yuki couldn't find anything to retort back so he remained silence.

"Let's just leave Yuki here alone then. Me, Tatusha and Ryuichi will go. We had never seen the city before so we don't mind trying. The ice king there can survive without us." Hiro told Tohma.

Yuki sent a glare at Hiro before turning back to Tohma. "Leave me here then. I don't need any of you! I can take care of myself just fine."

"Hate to tell you this but I don't think you've got any choice. Shindou-san is quite pushy so I can reassure you if you don't go willingly, he can find a lot of ways to make you go. No one rejects a Shindou, especially when they are the ones that offered." Tohma explained.

"Chi, what can he do?" Yuki said, annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know. Burn down your farm, stop electricity and water supplies at your house maybe? You know they are pretty rich, I am sure Shindou-san can manage a lot of different other ways. If you want to stay and find out what he will do, please, feel free to try. Trust me Eiri; he is not a man that anyone would want to be a foe of. It's better to stay on his good side when you still have the chance." Tohma suggested.

Yuki thought for a moment. "Fine, I will go too. But it doesn't mean that I will be nice."

Tohma gave a short chuckle and nodded. "Good choice Eiri. Then you guys can go pack up, me and Mika will be outside waiting. Just bring a few clothing is fine, the maids at the Shindou mansion do laundry on a daily basis."

"Chi, if they can have so much money to afford the water and electricity bills, why not use the money on something more useful? Like donate to those who need the money?" Yuki commented.

"They do, Shindou-san donates $90 thousands to the orphanage each year. Another $50 thousands for homeless people. And no to mention each year at every charity events that they are invited to, Shindou-san would donate an average of $50 thousands each." Tohma pointed out.

Hiro, Tatusha, Ryuichi and Yuki's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Holy cow, talking about richness! How much do they make a year man?" Tatusha asked.

"Um… after paying off the bills and his employees' salaries, they would have a grand total of $17.3 billion a year." Tohma stated.

"That Shindou-san should really think about donating to our village to if he is so generous." Hiro joked.

"Shu-chan just has a whole pool filled with money to swim in at home!" Ryuichi said in awe.

"Come on! Don't just stand there admiring how rich the Shindou family is. Shindou-san and Shuichi had already left. Money is time, haven't you heard before? Especially for Shindou-san so we can't make him wait too long, he still have his business to attend to." Tohma told the four.

"Wahoo! Free rich vacation! We are gong to the city!" Tatusha, Hiro and Ryuichi cheered before running off.

"Stop acting like such country people! That's the attitude that makes people look down on us!" Yuki yelled after the three obviously hyper people as he too left the kitchen.

Tohma sighed and shook his head as he stares after Yuki. "Hope they will behave themselves and won't piss off Shindou-san."

&&&

On the ride back to the Shindou's mansion, the father and son were completely silent. The only noise that could be heard is Syuu typing on his laptop. Shuichi just kept staring outside the window, trying to find something interesting to look at.

-Ring Ring- Syuu's cell phone began to ring. Syuu picks up his phone and pressed 'accept'.

"Shindou Syuu here." Syuu said.

Even though the conversation that his father is having right now isn't loud, Shuichi knows that it was one of his father's top managers calling him about work. After two minutes, Syuu finally hang up and went back to typing.

"Workaholic." Shuichi commented in a whisper.

Syuu ignore Shuichi and continue to work.

"Chi." Shuichi snorted.

"Shuichi, I have planned for you to take care of our guests for the next little while so since now we have time, I will tell you about the plan. You better listen up." Syuu said.

"What?! I am not going to look after them! I have places to go! Women to see! Money to spend!" Shuichi protested.

"Bring them with you then. The four guests would be living with us and they can stay on the guests' floor. I don't care what time they wake up to eat breakfasts and lunch but for dinner they must always be on time when I am there. You know that's my pet peeve, I don't like people being late. You can give them tours around the city and they are allow to buy anything they want. I will give them a limit of $8000 each to spend. If they need any services, the maids and servants will take care of it. Any question?" Syuu told his son, eyes never leaving the laptop.

"No father." Shuichi said, defeated.

"Good and you know the $10 million that you promised Aki-san for buying that village? That's coming out from you." Syuu reminded.

"Yes I know." Shuichi coldly replied.

"But I had already written the cheque and gave it to Aki-san so now you only have to pay me back. I am not going to take the money out from you bank account nor would I cut your allowances, you are simply going to work for me in the company until you pay back the dept. In the mean time you can also gain more experiences and learn more about how to properly run the company." Syuu told his son.

"But father!" Shuichi tried to protest.

"No comments from you Shuichi. I don't remember asking for your approval." Syuu interrupted Shuichi coldly.

"But you just told me to take care of the guests!" Shuichi said, outraged.

"Yes, that's why I have planned everything all out for you. I am thinking of letting them stay for about a week or two. So you go to work at 5 in the morning with me and then you can leave at lunch time, which is 1pm at our company. That's for Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. On Tuesday and Thursday you have classes in your university and your classes ends at 11:30 am on both days so you are free to do anything you want afterwards. Sunday you can have the whole day off but that's only if you finished all your homework or any assignments that might give you to work on for the company. Is the schedule clear for you?" Syuu said.

Shuichi nodded tiredly. "You have always planned everything out for me anyways, it's not like I can say no to you, right father?"

"Shuichi, you will understand why I am so strict on you when you get older. I know no matter what I say to you right now would only fall on deaf ears. You will thank me when you are older." Syuu explained.

Shuichi gave out a frustrated sigh and buried his face into the palms of his hands. 'Understand? The only thing I want to understand right now is that why did I have to be so stupid to play the hero role and get myself taken back to my prison again.'

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, now is Ryuichi and the others' turn to live with Shuichi. Yuki seems to be disgusted at Shuichi right now but would having the chance to live with Shuichi change everything? Shuichi and Syuu's relationship didn't get any better even after Shuichi was 'found'. And now because of Ryuichi and the others, Shuichi have to go back to his tough life and not to mention now his father had put a rough schedule for him. Will Shuichi be able to survive? Well, I just want to thank all of you for your kind reviews for the previous chapter. Please continue to support me in the future as well. Thanks a lot! 


	11. Welcome to My Hell

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 11 – Welcome To My Real Life

"Wow! Look look Hiro-chan! The city is so big! And I thought the farm was big!" Ryuichi said excitedly while attaching himself onto Tohma's car's window.

(Author's Quick Note: Tohma is driving a limo by the way, just incase some of you are wondering how the hack can they all fit into a normal car and still have enough room for Ryuichi to play around.)

"Now now Ryuichi, don't get too excited. We have a lot of time to look around afterwards. You might break the car's window if you continue to press against it." Hiro said, while trying to detach Ryuichi away from the window.

"I wonder what Shuichi's house would be like too! I bet Shu-chan would have a lot of cool toys that Ryuichi and Shu-chan can play together with. Awww, Tohma! When are we going to get there?" Ryuichi asked impatiently.

"Ryuichi, we are almost there so be a bit more patient okay? Mika is tired and she is sleeping beside me right now and I don't think you would want to wake her up now would you?" Tohma told the green hair boy.

Ryuichi shook his head and quickly sat back into his seat like how a good little boy should. Just then, they pass by a tall building, which was located at the center of the big city.

"Wow! Tohma! That building is huge!" Ryuichi said while pointing at the large building, impressed.

Yuki, Hiro and Tatusha turns to look out the window to see the impressive building as well.

"Wow, is that the government's building? Is sure is huge." Tatusha asked.

Tohma didn't even need to turn to look to know which building they were talking about.

"The government's building isn't even as big as this one. This building belongs to the Shindou family." Tohma said. "40 Floors plus 4 underground parking lots."

"Chi, I bet they don't even use the whole building. Some floors must be empty." Yuki snorted.

"Actually Eiri, and that's where you are wrong. 20 floors of the building are for the different departments in the company. There are 4 different cafeterias, one on the first floor, one on the fifteenth floor, one on the thirtieth floor and one on the forty-fifth floor. It is intended for less crowded lunch rooms for the employees during lunch time. There are also 6 meeting rooms, 2 small, 2 medium and 2 large, designed for different kinds of meetings. There are 8 data storage floors, all the clients and projects that the Shindou family had ever interacted with will have their own folder of record, which would be stored in alphabetical order at one of the storage floor. Lastly, there is a study hall located on the twentieth floor and the fortieth floor; both are equipped with wireless internet connection, so anyone with laptops can feel free to work in these places anytime they want." Tohma explained.

"Sounds more like a luxury hotel to me. Why are the employees getting so many benefits?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Because the Shindou family believes that happier employees means more efficient work, so they try to create a comfortable and relaxing workplace for everyone. But trust me; it's really hard to get a job in there, especially if you want to get a position as one of the middle managers or top managers. Shindou-san would interview those positions personally." Tohma said.

"Wow, Shuichi's family is really impressive! I wish I can have even 0.00001 of what Shuichi owns." Tatusha said admiringly.

"Yup! And then we can buy more bunnies for the farm!" Ryuichi said happily.

Hiro sweatdropped. "Why do you like bunnies so much?"

"Because Kumarguroo like bunnies and Kumarguroo has been Ryuichi's best friend for the longest time!" Ryuichi gave a big smile.

Yuki gives Ryuichi an annoyed glare. Ryuichi slumped down into his seats with a pout.

"Yuki is so mean." Ryuichi commented.

Tohma gave a short chuckled. "No more fighting guys. We are here."

Ryuichi got up excitedly and attached himself onto the window again. "But I see nothing but a lot of pretty trees and flowers. Are we in the park or something Tohma?"

"Oh and there's a water fountain. So Shuichi's house is near the park?" Tatusha asked as he took a look outside, too.

"Park? This is Shuichi's garden." Tohma said. "Look up ahead, see that large mansion? That's Shuichi's house."

"Wow…" Hiro, Tatusha and Ryuichi said in awe as their car approaches the huge building.

Shuichi was already standing outside waiting for Tohma and the others' arrivals. Tohma stopped his car when he reached the front door of the mansion. Ryuichi didn't even bother to wait for instruction and just pushed the car door open and ran to cling onto Shuichi. Hiro, Tatusha, Yuki and Tohma got out from the car moments later.

"Shuichi, why are you standing out here alone? Where is Shindou-san?" Tohma asked as he and the others walk up to the rich boy.

"Father is inside waiting right now. He told me to wait out here for you guys to come because it's only polite." Shuichi said with an annoyed face.

"Shu-chan, Shu-chan! Ryuichi had been looking forward to playing with you again!" Ryuichi said with a big smile.

"We had only parted for less then 2 hours." Shuichi said with a sweatdrop.

"Ryuichi still missed Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said with an even bigger smile.

Shuichi push the green hair boy off of him and backed up away a few steps. "Anyways… no point in standing out here for any longer, please come inside with me. My father is waiting."

"Then I will be going Shuichi. Please take care of them for me okay?" Tohma said.

Shuichi nodded. "I will. Don't worry, we will come and visit you soon."

Tohma nodded, before walking back to his car and drove off.

"Um… please straighten your clothing before we go in. And please, be on your best behaviors, my father has little tolerant with playfulness." Shuichi told his four friends.

Yuki and the others nodded in return. Shuichi turn around to face his front door. Shuichi took in one big breathe, before releasing it and pushes the mansion's door open.

A whole bunch of maids and servants were already standing in two straight lines in front of the door. "Welcome." They all said in union.

To say that Yuki, Ryuichi, Hiro and Tatusha were amazed would be an understatement. Never once in their lives had they saw as many servants and maids in a house before, scratch that, a mansion is more exact.

"Ahem." Shuichi cleared his throat to get their attentions. "This way please." Shuichi pointed to a hallway.

"Shuichi, before we go. Exactly how many workers do you have in your house?" Tatusha asked curiously.

"Uh… how am I suppose to know? I don't keep track of these things. These maids and servants that you see here are only the serving crew; we still have the cleaning crew and the kitchen crew. Around 60 people maybe?" Shuichi said, thinking hard.

"Wow man, when do they get here in the morning to start working? And what time do they leave? Wouldn't it be noisy or something when they all pack up and leave after work?" Tatusha continue asking.

"What are you talking about? All of them have their own rooms in here on the second and third floor." Shuichi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Holy cow, they even get their own rooms? What about us? Where are we going to live? We won't be sharing a room right Shuichi?" Tatusha continue on.

"You will know what we have planned for you guys after you have met with my father okay? Now please follow me, my father is waiting." Shuichi said, annoyed.

Shuichi didn't bother to wait for a reply and begin to walk down a hallway. The four friends quickly ran up to catch up to him.

"Chi, you don't have to be so rude you know you pink headed spoiled brat. Why so serious all of a sudden? This is not like the Shuichi I know back in the village." Yuki mocked.

"You are wrong. The Shuichi that you had first met back in the village was just acting like the person that he himself had never got a chance to be. Being serious at everything that I do and at every decision that I make is how I was really brought up. I have to be especially serious when I am facing my father because like what I had already told you, he doesn't tolerate any playfulness." Shuichi replied.

"You always seem to be complaining about your family. Is your father really that strict on you? You rich people are never satisfied with anything." Yuki said, a bit angry.

Shuichi stopped suddenly, causing Ryuichi, who was following closely behind him, bumped right into Shuichi's back.

"Owww, Shu-chan! Why did you suddenly stop?" Ryuichi whined, while rubbing his nose painfully.

"We are here." Shuichi said coldly, pointing at the grand door in front of them. "Remember what I had said, only seriousness. And I am not kidding. Try to stay on my father's good side while you still have the chance. Don't make him dislike you on your first meeting or you will regret it." Shuichi warned one last time, before knocking on the door.

It didn't take long for someone to answer the door. A servant opens the door and stepped aside for Shuichi and the others to step in, bowing as they walk by him.

There was a big screen TV sitting at the left side of the room. Four big couches were placed at the middle of the room, forming a square shape. There was also a coffee table in the middle of the four couches and a fireplace at the right side of the room. There were so much expensive things inside there that the author doesn't even bother to type out all of them. Every furniture and items that were placed in the room shouts top quality and high class. Even the rug on the floor is from a brand name company.

Shindou Syuu is seen typing away on his laptop, while sitting on one of the couch. Shuichi and the others stop in front of the four couches, waiting for Syuu to say something to them.

"This is the guests' living room, where father uses to greet his friends or any other guests." Shuichi introduced in the mean time.

'And this is only supposed to be the guests' living room?! Better not go into the family's living room then, there must be way more expensive things then here. We won't be able to pay for them if we accidentally break anything.' Hiro thought, looking around the room.

With each second that passes by, the feeling of nervousness continues to grow in the four friends. Shuichi was just standing still like a sculpture.

"Tat-chan… Ryuichi want to walk out this room. Can I please wait for you guys outside?" Ryuichi whispered to Tatusha.

Before Tatusha could say anything, Syuu looks up from his laptop and at Shuichi and the four guests.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting there, I was just replying an email." Syuu said politely.

"Of course not Shindou-san." Hiro said with a bow. "We know how busy you are. Thank you so much for taking your time to meet us."

"Please, take a seat. I have to thank you properly." Syuu offered, as he put his laptop onto the coffee table.

Yuki and the others each took a seat on the couch that was in front of the one that Syuu was sitting on. Instead of taking a seat like the others did, Shuichi went around to stand behind his father.

"I am Shindou Syuu, Shuichi's father." Syuu said, while holding out his hand.

Yuki, Tatusha and Hiro quickly stood up and took turns shaking Syuu's hand, before sitting back down. Syuu turns his gaze towards Ryuichi's direction. Ryuichi was just sitting there, whole body tensed up. No doubt he was dead nervous.

"You really don't have to be nervous. I am best at talking business, as long as we understand each other's terms and be able to make a fair deal between us, I am sure we will get along just fine." Syuu told Ryuichi.

"Huh?" Ryuichi asked confusedly.

"This means I am going to tell you right now what I have planned to offer you guys as a thank you for keeping my only son safe. I know you have your own styles of living and might not be able to get use to the city life style just yet so you can tell me your concerns and I am sure we can manage a solution. Sakuma-kun correct?" Syuu explained.

"Yes I understand. How do you know my name by the way?" Ryuichi asked, slightly surprised.

"I like to do a little research on everyone that I am going to meet first before actually seeing them face to face. Just to give me a little tips on what to say and what not to say. So in other words, I know everything so don't even try me." Syuu said.

For a moment Syuu seems to stare at the four friends that were sitting in front of him. Ryuichi begin to fidget around under Syuu's gaze. Even Yuki felt powerless in front of Syuu. After what seems like forever, Syuu finally looks away motion for Shuichi to come closer to him.

"As you already know Shuichi is my son so there is no need for another introduction. Basically, he is going to be your tour guide for the entire time that you are staying here for. You will be staying with us for four weeks and you are all free to use the maids and servants that are in this mansion anytime you want. I am giving you each an $8000 limit credit card so feel free to buy anything you like when you go shopping. You can wake up anytime to eat breakfast but dinner is strictly at 8 o'clock. Since Shuichi is your tour guide, if you wants to go somewhere that needs him to bring you there, please ask him for his schedule on what time he is available. Other then that, I don't think there should be any problems right?" Syuu asked.

The four friends shook their heads.

"Good. Now Shuichi would fill you in on the other things. Excuse me but I have to get back to work." Syuu said simply, before picking up his laptop from the coffee table again, completely blocking out his surroundings.

Shuichi look at his father and gave a quick sigh, before motioning to the others to follow him. Yuki and the others didn't even need another sign and quickly walks out of the guests' living room.

"Oh my God Shuichi… your dad is really scary." Tatusha said, once they have gotten out into the hallway. "I don't know why but everything about your father shows his powerfulness. Just by looking at his face I know that he is a man that never backs away from his words or should be messed with."

Shuichi gave a small chuckle. "And you have just met him for like 15mins? Trust me; he is in one of his happy and talkative mood today. On other days, he wouldn't even spare a glance at anyone that he doesn't have any business with."

"I really though that Yuki would say something really rude to Shindou-san when he was staring at us." Hiro said, amazed.

"Humph." Yuki grunted.

"Ahahaha, even Aniki was nervous in front of Shindou-san." Tatusha began to laugh.

Yuki gave Tatusha a punch on the head out of annoyance.

"Ouch! Aniki! Don't be mean to your little brother!" Tatusha half whined.

"So Shu-chan! After you get us settle in, how about you bring Ryu-chan and Kuma-san to have a tour around your mansion?" Ryuichi said happily.

Shuichi forced a smile. "Sorry, after showing you to your rooms, I have to go back to my studies. I missed quite a few classes so now I have to work my ass off trying to get back on track. I guess this is the price for me taking a short vacation."

"Shu-chan is still in university right? Wow, I heard from Mitsuki-sensei that Shu-chan is going to Sakura Forrin. That's a very well-known expensive school that seems to prepare students so well for their future careers that every graduates that came out from Sakura Forrin are all pretty famous in their fields. Shu-chan must be really smart since he got into that university." Ryuichi said with a big smile.

"Not really, you just need a powerful and wealthy father and you can get in even if you failed high school." Shuichi said emotionlessly. "Now let's get this over quickly, I still have five big stacks of homework waiting for me in my study room right now. I want to sleep tonight too you know."

Shuichi pointed to the nearby staircase and began to walk down the hallway once again.

"YEAHHH!!! Ryuichi will get his own BIGGGGG room!" Ryuichi said excitedly, while running to catch up to Shuichi, with Yuki, Tatusha and Hiro following closely behind.

* * *

Author's Notes: Really really sorry, I had really been very busy lately. Lol… hope all of you are still here. –Looks around- lol… uh… well… I don't know why but it seems that I had spent most of the chapter into helping Shuichi to show off his family's wealth and power. Well, Yuki and the others are finally here and starting from the next chapter, they will finally get a chance to see how Shuichi's life really is. Thank you so much for all the reviews for the previous chapter! Please continue to support in the future as well! Please?... 


	12. The Childhood Friend

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary:_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 12 – A Childhood Friend

Ryuichi cheered loudly as he jumps on the big bed. "Ryuichi likes this bed! I should buy one and bring it back home!"

"Ryuichi, can your room even fit this big bed? Yes sure it will, but then there will be no room for you to put other stuff." Tatusha explained to the green hair boy.

Ryuichi gave a 'humph', and continued to jump on the bed.

"Oh my god Ryuichi, please stop doing that. It's annoying." Hiro said, annoyed.

Ryuichi jumps down from the bed and landed gracefully on the carpeted floor.

"But this is Ryuichi and Kumagaroo's room!" Ryuichi said with a pout.

Hiro gave a sigh and shook his head slightly.

"Ok, ok… Ryuichi will settle down." Ryuichi said as he joined his three friends at the round table.

"It was really nice of Shindou-san to let us stay here for a few weeks. Not to mention we each got an $8000 credit card." Tatusha said.

"The Shindou is the riches family in Japan. A few $8000 is nothing to them." Yuki said coldly.

"Nice to see the ice king is back. Anyways, but if you ask me, I think the rewards that he gave us are actually quite cheap, considering that they are the Shindou." Hiro said with a scowl.

"Why do you think that Hiro-chan? Ryuichi is happy with the rewards." Ryuichi said.

"It's not that Ryuichi. Do you know what these rich people are most concerned about? Having a heir of course. Since Shuichi is the Shindou family's only successor, and we saved him from death, don't you think we would get more then these?" Hiro told his friends.

"You still don't get it Hiro? They are looking down on us. Remember Shindou Syuu said earlier that he did researches on each and every one of us. He knows we are form a poor environment and he thinks that a few $8000 credit cards and a few free room in the mansion would satisfy us already." Yuki said. "We are nothing to him."

Ryuichi gasped. "But-"

"That's why I said we shouldn't have come in the first place. He is making us look like fools. They should be laughing behind our backs right now." Yuki said with anger in his voice. "That's why I hate rich people."

Light tapping noises fills the room as Shuichi types on his laptop.

-Knock Knock-

"Yes?" Shuichi called out.

"Is me Shuichi." A female voice came from the other side of the door.

"Mother!" Shuichi said in a panic.

"May I come in?" Miaka asked his son politely.

"Of course!" Shuichi said as he rushed to open the door for his mother.

Miaka steps into the room with a tray with a piece of cheese cake and a pot of tea in her hand.

"Mother, you shouldn't have." Shuichi told his mother.

"Is it wrong to bring a snack to my own son?" Miaka said as she sets down the tray onto a nearby table.

"Of course not mother. Thank you." Shuichi said with a small bow.

Then suddenly, a hand shot out and touched Shuichi gently on the face.

"Shuichi, I am very glad that God brought you back to us." Miaka said softly.

"Mother…"

"You wouldn't believe how worried I was when you were kidnapped. And even after you came back, you didn't even bother to stop by your mother's room and say hi." Miaka said as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Shuichi rushed to his mother's side and put an arm around her shoulders. "I am sorry mother, but the maids told me that you had not been feeling well latterly and you were resting. That's why I didn't come to see you."

"Shuichi," Miaka continued to sniff. "I know I should have spent more time with you. I had been thinking more and more about it since you had been gone. I felt so guilty Shuichi."

"Mother," Shuichi pulled her mother into a hug. "I am back."

Miaka nodded and gave Shuichi a tight squeeze, before letting go.

"Let's go out to eat hotpot tonight! Just me and you. We haven't tried that before!" Miaka suggested.

"Mother, we would be dipping our chopsticks back into the same pot over and over again. I thought you never liked to eat the commoners' way." Shuichi said, raising an eyebrow.

"True, then let's go eat sushi! I will book a room at Ichiban Sushi!" Miaka offered again.

Shuichi smile slightly and nodded. "Whatever you wish mother."

"Ok then. It's settle. I will come get you when it's time. I will leave you alone with your works then. Work hard Shuichi!" Miaka said.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes to look at the three piles of papers that were stacked on his desk.

"I wonder how long it would take for me to catch up at school." Shuichi said with a big sigh.

Miaka gave Shuichi a pat on the back. "Take a break, eat the cheese cake and drink the tea."

"I would have much more preferred a strawberry short-cake." Shuichi commented.

"Don't complain or next time you are not getting any at all." Miaka said, before walking out the room and closing the door behind her.

Shuichi gave a small chuckle and sat back down on his chair. "Better continue to work or else I would have to O.T."

&&&

The next morning

-Knock Knock-

Shuichi groan loudly and pulled his blanket over his head.

-Knock Knock-

"Shuichi-sama! Is 4:35am already, Syuu-sama had told me to come and wake you up." The maid half shouted from outside of Shuichi's room.

-Knock Knock-

"Just a few more minutes Tatusha… I went to bed only two hours ago." Shuichi mumbled tiredly.

-Knock Knock-

"Shuichi-sama, Syuu-sama said that if you can't leave by 5am, then you would have to walk to the Shindou corp." The maid said.

"What?!" Shuichi shot right up from his king size bed.

Shuichi looks around and slowly took in his surroundings. "Oh ya… I am back home…"

-Knock Knock-

"Shuichi-sama!" The maid shouted once again.

"Ok, ok! I am awake now." Shuichi shouted back.

Shuichi quickly jumps out of bed and ran into his bathroom.

"Oh great… I still have to finish my homework by tonight or else I am dead meat." Shuichi said as he begins to strip.

&&&

In an amazing record, Shuichi managed to take a shower, brush his teeth, put on his clothes, gel his hair into place, and gather his laptop and homework papers with in 15mins. Shuichi pants heavily as he hurried into the dining room.

"4:50am." Syuu read aloud as he looks at his watch as Shuichi took a seat beside him.

"At least I made it in time." Shuichi coldly said.

A maid walks up to Shuichi's side with a tray.

"Green tea, a piece of smoked salmon, and a bowl of miso soup. Enjoy your meal sir." The maid said as she puts each food item in front of Shuichi.

"Thank you." Shuichi politely said.

The maid bowed and walks away.

"Just to let you know before hand Shuichi, you are going to take the position of vice president in the company." Syuu said, while taking a sip on his coffee.

"V.P? But father, don't you think I should build up experiences first? I am not qualified to be a VP yet." Shuichi tried to explain.

"You major in business management Shuichi, so now is your chance to show me what you have learned in the university." Syuu said.

"But-" Shuichi struggled to find the right words. "But- VP has a lot of work to do, don't they? I don't' think I can handle the pressure just yet. I still have a lot of homework I must catch up on for class." Shuichi told his father truthfully.

"Then you will just have to work even harder to keep up with your schedule. I won't tolerate laziness." Syuu told his son.

"Right…" Shuichi replied.

For the rest of breakfast, neither of them spoke to each other again.

&&&

Shuichi walks closely beside his father as they stepped into the Shindou building. This building had been standing long before he was even born, and this is his family's property. But when Shuichi thinks back in his whole life, the times that he had actually been in the building was not over 10 times. Nothing is familiar to Shuichi in this building as he looks around in wonder. New faces, new elevator, new doors, new clients, and the list can go on and on.

"Syuu-sama. Shuichi-sama." The employees would each greets and bow as the father and son passes by.

Even though it's not very visibly, Shuichi could tell that Syuu's smirk grows a bit wider each time they pass by a bowing employee. While waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor, his father kept on giving Shuichi small lectures, but for what Shuichi really doesn't know since his mind had already wander off to space. All he remembers was his father's voice continuously talking, and he talked, and he talked, and he talked some more. It was not until the stop of the elevator which brought Shuichi back to reality.

"Shuichi, this is the 20th floor. Only your office and my office are located here. Since you don't have an assistant yet, you can also use mine for the time being. Her name is Shiya." Syuu said as they stepped out form the elevator.

Shuichi turns to look at the clock on a nearby wall. It reads 5:45am.

"People sure come early for work. There are already a lot of employees here." Shuichi commented.

"Of course, we have a joint project with the government and we are planning to release this new project out to public by the end of this year. All the employees are required to take turn to come in at 5am each day." Syuu explained.

"And they don't complain?" Shuichi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just have to raise their salaries." Syuu plainly said.

Shuichi nodded in understanding. "Money makes the world goes round."

"Shiya-san still hasn't arrived yet, but she sits here." Syuu pointed at the empty desk outside of his office. "Come" Syuu motioned to Shuichi to follow him.

They stopped in front of a closed door. "This is going to be your room. You can decorate it any way you want, but there is already a leather sofa, shelves, a desk, wireless internet, a mini bar, a plasma TV inside."

"Are all those things also in your management-level employees' rooms as well?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Yes." Syuu answered.

Shuichi's eyes widen in surprise for a moment. "No wonder your employees love to come to work. Look how much you are spending on them. Are you sure we are making a profit, not losing?"

"Do you think I will do something that doesn't benefits the company?" Syuu asked.

"True…" Shuichi agreed.

"Ok, that's it for the now. You can stay in your room until Shiya-san arrives." Syuu instructed.

"Finally!" Shuichi said as he walks into his room and closes the door behind him.

Shuichi walks to his desk and set his bag down. Shuichi took a deep breath a smiled. "Haaaaa, fresh new room."

"Ah." Shuichi clamps a hand over his mouth. "Why in the world am I smiling?"

Shuichi shook his head and walk over to the touch-floor window.

"No wonder father likes to come to work." Shuichi said as he gazes down onto the still emptied streets. "It makes on feels like they are at the top of the world from the view up here."

Shuichi's moment was interrupted when someone barged into his new office.

"Hey! Knock fir-"

Before Shuichi could finish his sentence, the person had already leap onto Shuichi. He stumbles back a few steps before finally able to balance himself again.

Shuichi let out a breath of relief, and then glare down at his attacker. "Why are you always like that?"

"Shuichi!!" The person cried. "I thought you will never come back!"

"Kacy, how did you know I was back?" Shuichi asked as he tries to push the girl away.

"Shuichi is Japan's most wanted bachelor right now! News about you spread fast!" Kacy said, while clinging tighter onto Shuichi.

"And you are here because?..." Shuichi said while rising and eyebrow.

"Mou Shuichi!" Don't be so cold to your childhood friend! I was so worried about you!" Kacy said with a pout.

Shuichi let out a sigh. "So you woke up early in the morning just to see me? Does my father know about this? I am at work right now."

Kacy nodded. "I told Uncle Syuu before I came. He said it would be good for me to see you."

Shuichi tried to pull Kacy away from hi again but failed.

"Kacy! Don't cling onto me! Reporters will make a fuss about this if they see us like this." Shuichi half yelled.

"But I am Shuichi's future bride!" Kacy said boldly.

"Huh?" Shuichi said in surprise.

"Remember? We made a promise when we were young! You said you will take my hand in marriage!" Kacy reminded Shuichi.

"You are still going on about this? Kacy, we were kids!" Shuichi said.

"I know." Kacy smiled. "But I wasn't playing around. I had never forgotten about it."

* * *

Author's Note: Uh…. Lol, so…sorry….. I was really busy. I just recently finished my English mid-term. ''' I know you guys are angry. It's been like 5 months… sigh but I already finished writing the whole story and I just need to type it now. I promise from now on I will release one chapter per week. So please forgive me and come back to read my story?? XD ….. . Thanks so much for all reviews for the previous chapter! Please continue to support in the future. 


	13. Unexpected Engagement

_Title_: From A Prince to A Peasant

_Summary_ Shuichi's father is the person with the most power in Japan so naturally; Shuichi became the most wanted guy in Japan. Yuki is just a poor teacher living in a small village at the old country side with his family. These two people are from two different worlds but an accident created a chance for them to meet. Having very different life styles, would they be able to stand each other? What would happen at the end?

Disclaimer: None of the Gravitation Characters belongs to me… isn't it obvious?

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Engagement

o

"Shindou-san," Shiya said over the intercom. "Kouki-san is here."

"Let him in." Syuu replied back through the intercom.

After a few seconds, Syuu's office door swings open and a man dressed in a black tuxedo steps in, before closing the door behind him.

"You're sure early, Kenya." Syuu said with a frown.

"Kacy woke up at 3am this morning to get ready to come see Shuichi. With all the noises that she had made while running around the house, she woke me up too. So I decided to drop by as well." Kenya explains.

Syuu nodded in understanding. Kenya walks over to the sofa and sat down, while grabbing the TV remote and switches the plasma on.

"You sure know how to make yourself at home." Syuu commented.

"Of course Syuu, you and I are far beyond only best of friends, we are business allies, and not to mention great rivals since kindergarden." Kenya said

A loud slamming of the door caught the two's attentions. Followed by a loud "Shuichi! Where are you going?" and an "I am going to go grab a cup of coffee. Stop following me!" Then all of a sudden, silence took over. The two CEOs gave each other a look.

"They sure are close." Syuu said.

"Uhuh." Kenya agreed.

"Uh… anyways…" Syuu stood up from his seat and walks over to the mini bar. "Want a drink?"

"This early in the morning?" Kenya said, raising and eyebrow. "Sure, it helps me to stay awake."

"Red wine it is then." Syuu said, while grabbing a bottle and pours the liquid into two wine glasses.

"I've been thinking." Kenya started.

"Yes?" Syuu said as he walks back to the sofa with two filled glasses. "Enjoy." Syuu handed one to his best friend.

"Thanks." Kenya said politely.

Syuu took a seat beside his friend and took a sip on his drink.

"Say Syuu," Kenya stops to drink his wine. "What do you think about those two?"

"What do you mean?" Syuu turns to look at Kenya.

"Wouldn't it benefit both our companies if we combined?" Kenya suggested.

"But we are allies already." Syuu said.

"No, it's different." Kenya explained. "You know it. We help each other out and we work together on a few projects. But then we are still two separate companies."

Syuu stopped and look at his wine glass.

"It will strengthen your company, and not to mention your place in Japan as the richest family's head." Kenya persuades.

"And our son and daughter's marriage can be the symbol of our joining." Syuu added.

"Uhuh!" Kenya agreed. "You have read my mind."

"Kenya, Kenya, Kenya. Such a great idea." Syuu then raises his wine glass towards his best friend. "Cheers."

Kenya smiles and touches his own glass with Syuu's. "Cheers."

o

* * *

On the other hand...

o

Shuichi ran up the stairs with Kacy following closely behind him. Employees stare as the two ran passes them.

"Kacy! Go home already! You have seen me, so go back! I still have loads of work to do!" Shuichi half shouted at his childhood friend.

"Shuichi! You shouldn't run around like this! You don't want to bump into people and hurt yourself right? Take the elevator instead!" Kacy shouted back to Shuichi.

When Shuichi finally reaches the last floor, he quickly ran back into his office and slams the door close behind him.

"Shuichi!!" Kacy whined. "Don't be mean to your childhood friend.

Shuichi shook his head, not caring about the fact that Kacy couldn't see him. "Kacy… I have to work or else my father will give me lectures again."

Shuichi waits for Kacy's reply, but after a few minutes, Kacy still didn't answer. Shuichi took a deep breath and open the door slightly, taking a peek outside. Seeing nothing, Shuichi lets out a breath of relief as he opens the door wider. Within a second, a figure leaps onto Shuichi, bringing him down flat on his back onto the floor.

"Kacy!" Shuichi shouted as he glares at the girl on top of him.

Kacy giggles as Shuichi attempts to push her off him. "Awww, Shuichi, don't try to touch me in weird places!"

A vein on Shuichi's head popped and with a loud groan, Shuichi pushes Kacy off him and on to the floor beside them. Kacy gave a small yep and now it was her turn to stare up at her attacker. Kacy could feel her heart beats faster and faster.

"Shuichi-sama, is everything okay? I heard-" Shiya said as she rushes into Shuichi's office, but stopped when she sees the position that Shuichi and Kacy are in.

"Shiya-san, it's not what you think." Shuichi quickly scramble up onto his feet and tries to explain.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no Shuichi-sama. I am sorry for interrupting." Shiya said as she rushes back out, closing the door shut behind her.

Shuichi froze in place as he stares at the door. 'Oh god, she misunderstood us. Is she going to go tell everyone now?'

"Shuichi, are you okay?" Kacy asked worriedly.

Shuichi backs away and falls onto the sofa.

"Shuichi," Kacy said as she took a seat beside him. "What's wrong?"

Shuichi closes his eyes and buried them into the palms of his hands.

"Shuichi, cheer up!" Kacy encouraged. "How about going out to eat lunch with me today?"

Shuichi's head instantly shot up. "No!"

"Why?" Kacy asked with a pout.

"Father has some quests that he had instructed me to take care of." Shuichi said tiredly.

"Ohhhhh! I want to meet Shuichi's guests too! Are they your father's friends?" Kacy smiled.

Shuichi shook his head. "They were the ones that saved me when I was hurt."

Kacy's eyes lit up instantly. "Then I should really meet them! I have to thank them for bringing my Shuichi back to me."

"I am not yours, Kacy." Shuichi said, a bit annoyed.

"Please? Since Shuichi was kidnapped, you have missed my birthday! You have the responsibility to celebrate with me again. And meeting your saviors can be my belated birthday present." Kacy urged.

Shuichi let out a frustrated sigh, feeling defeated. "Fine, but be warned, one of them is not exactly friendly.

"Yeah!!" Kacy said happily. "Thanks Shuichi!" Kacy clings onto Shuichi's arm once more.

"Now Kacy, I really have to get back to work now. Shiya-san had brought me three over sized binders this morning and told me that my father wants me to write him a company report by today before I leave." Shuichi said.

"Aww…" Kacy pouted.

"Say… Kacy." Shuichi said, suddenly realizing something.

"Yes?" Kacy said, titling her head a bit to the side.

"You know what will make me really happy?" Shuichi asked, trying to be innocent.

"What?! What?!" Kacy said excitedly.

"If I get all my homework and the company report all done by today. But… the company report will take me the entire morning." Shuichi make a little pout.

"I can help you with your homework if you want Shuichi!" Kacy quickly said without a second thought.

'Bull's Eyes!' Shuichi smirked.

"Thanks a lot Kacy. And after we are both done, let's leave for lunch together." Shuichi said.

"Uhuh! May I sit with you at your desk?" Kacy asked happily.

"Of course you may Kacy. Take a seat at the opposite side of my desk." Shuichi gave a charming smile.

"Eeeeeppppppppppp." Kacy squeals.

Shuichi flinches from the sound, but managed to keep his cool.

"Now Kacy, remember, this is only between me and you." Shuichi said with a serious tone.

"Yup!" Kacy replied while nodding her head.

* * *

Back at the mansion...

o

"Hmmm…" Yuki groan as he turns in his sleep.

o

_**-Dream-**_

"_Shuichi!" Yuki shouted as he chases after the pink hair boy. _

_Shuichi continues to run, never turning back to look at Yuki. _

"_Where are you going, Shuichi?!" Yuki shouted again. _

_Shuichi suddenly stops in his track and turns around. Yuki stops as well when he saw Shuichi's sad expression._

"_We are from two different worlds Yuki." Shuichi said sadly. _

"_But you said you love me." Yuki said._

_Shuichi shook his head. "I am sorry." _

"_No, I don't want your sorry Shuichi." Yuki said angrily. _

_Shuichi turns back around and begin to run again._

"_Shuichi!" Yuki shouted after the pink hair boy. _

_The next thing Yuki saw was an angel pulling Shuichi up into the sky. Yuki could only watch as Shuichi slowly disappears from his sight._

_**-End of Dream-**_

o

"No!" Yuki shouted as he shot up from the bed, covering in sweat.

Yuki pants heavily as he looks around the room.

"What in the world is that dream?" Yuki said disbelievingly.

-Ring Ring-

Yuki almost jumped five feet into the air.

-Ring Ring-

Yuki turns to glare at the phone, which was placed on the bedside table.

-Ring Ring-

Yuki picks up the phone and all but shouted into the receiver. "What?"

"Yuki-san, this is a wake up call, which Hiro-san had requested me to do. Breakfast is ready, please come down to enjoy your meal." A servant said through the phone.

"I will." Yuki said plainly, before slamming the phone back down. "What a nice way to start your day." Yuki said sarcastically, before getting up to get dress.

* * *

At the dining room...

o

"Where should we go today?" Ryuichi asked as he took a bite on his toast.

"This you would have to ask Shuichi. He's our tour guide." Hiro said.

"Hmmm is 1:15 right now. Shuichi should be coming back home soon." Ryuichi said as he looks at the clock.

Yuki enters the dining room and took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Morning Yuki." Ryuichi said happily.

Yuki gave a frustrated groan and put his head into the palm of his hands.

"You know Yuki; it's bad to start the day off with a grumpy attitude." Hiro told the blonde.

"Stay out of my business Hiro." Yuki said harshly.

"Wow Aniki, calm down. Hiro was just being nice. Why are you in such a bad mood in the morning?" Tatusha said.

"When was he ever in a nice mood?" Hiro commented.

Yuki turns his head and glare at the red head. Hiro returns the glare, neither willing to back down from the battle.

"Can't people have bad days?" Yuki said, trying to suppress his anger.

"But you don't have to be such an ahole about it." Hiro said through gritted teeth.

"Shuichi-sama." A maid standing near the table suddenly said with a bow.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi said excitedly, as Shuichi walks into the dining room.

Yuki and Hiro broke off their glaring contest and turn away from each other. Shuichi raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment.

Ryuichi sighed. "Hiro-chan and Yuki-chan were fighting again."

Tatusha pats Ryuichi lightly on the head. "Is ok, that's the only way that they know how to communicate with each other."

"Uh… right…" Shuichi said awkwardly.

"So Shu-chan, where are we going to go today?" Ryuichi asked excitedly.

"I thought I would take you guys out for lunch." Shuichi eyed the table. "But seeing that you guys had already eaten, I guess never mind the idea."

"We didn't really have any lunch, we were just enjoying tea, and Ryuichi was the only one that ate three pieces of toasts. Yuki there just woke up and came down." Hiro explained.

"I see." Shuichi nodded in understanding. "Well, if you guys are up for it, let's go to Ichiban Sushi to have lunch."

"YEAAAA!!" Ryuichi cheered.

"Well, then I guess it's the six of us then. You over there." Shuichi said to a maid standing in a corner. "Please call Ichiban Sushi and reserve a table for six please."

"Yes Shuichi-sama." The maid gave a bow, before rushing off to make the call.

"Six? There's only five of us though, Shuichi. You, me, Hiro, Ryuichi, and Yuki." Said Tatusha, confused.

"Well, you see…" Shuichi tried to explain.

"TADA!" Kacy suddenly jumps into the room, surprising everyone. "Hi!" Kacy said with a big smile.

"Shu-chan, who is this girl?" Ryuichi asked.

"Oh, she's…" Shuichi was interrupted before he could finish.

"I am Kouki Kacy, Shuichi's long time childhood sweet heart." Kacy introduced herself. "Thank you so much for saving Shuichi."

"What? She's your lover, Shuichi?" Hiro asked with a frown.

"No, it's not like that." Shuichi denied.

"What are you talking about?" Kacy said with a pout. "Remember your promise to me when we were kids?"

"Kacy! You are still talking about that? How many times have I told you? Stop it already! We were kids back then." Shuichi said, trying not to lose his temper.

Just then, Yuki stood up from his chair, which startled everyone.

"So you are Shuichi's lover?" Yuki said without emotion.

"Yup!" Kacy said with the brightest smile. "Is nice to meet you all!"

"Gulp!" Shuichi swallowed hard. 'Oh great, just when I thought things can't get any worse.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey ya all. Long time no see ... ''' sorry for haven't been updating... Looks around Awww, i guess no one is left ''' well i guess i could only blame myself for the grave mistake... >.


End file.
